


Shutter

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameras, Comedy, Craig is a fuck boy, Crenny, Drama, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Tweek, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Murder, Photography, Possession, Roommates, Spirits, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Therapy, ghost - Freeform, haunted apartment, jealous tweek, kenny being flirty, photographer Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig was a photography major and is trying to settle in his new apartment, but when he hears small noises at night, Clyde immediately says there's ghosts."For the last fucking time Clyde, there's no such things as ghosts."A loud banging noise spooks the both of them.





	1. Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know...I technically finished ghost boy a couple days ago, so why the fuck am I writing another Creek ghost love story? Well...because I can and I want to. Also I got some inspirations from a couple of games and movies I saw awhile back and I just came up with this idea, so whatever.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy

When Craig was twelve years old, he got his first camera as a birthday gift from his grandmother. At first, Craig wasn't sure what to do with it since he never found photography interesting, neither less, Craig thanked his grandmother for the gift and carried it around him everywhere he go.

"What's with the camera?" Clyde asked when Craig came to school with his camera for the first time.

"My grandma got this for me for my birthday."

"Why? It's not like you're into taking photos. Hell, you suck at taking selfies."

"Shut up," Craig sighed as he looks at his camera and wondered what he's suppose to do with it. Considering how nice looking the camera is, he could always sell it and make a quick buck, maybe even use that money to buy that spaceship model he saw at the store. Then again, his mom would be pissed at him if she sees him without the camera.

"Looks like Cartman and Kyle are at it again," Clyde said as he points at the small crowd and the familiar looking hats in the middle.

"Sweet, I hope Kyle knocks out Cartman's teeth," Craig said as he walks towards the crowd.

"Dude, brutal."

"What can I say? I'm a bit of a sadist, well that's what my therapist says anyways..."

"Oh yeah, how is the whole therapy session treating you?"

"Well...alright I guess. Still no progress or anything..."

"I see," Clyde said.

It was true, Craig Tucker, the boy who looks average and fine, is seeing a therapist. It's not that Craig had a problem that was too serious, he just wanted to know why he has been having trouble sleeping. Lately, he could barely dream without seeing nothing but complete darkness and waking up with a cold sweat. Craig never had this problem when he was younger, but once Craig reached ten, he hasn't been getting any sleep as of late.

"Fuck you Cartman! Take back what you fucking said about my mom!"

"What? It's true that your mom is nothing but an enormous bitch!"

"Take that back!" Kyle throws a fist and socks Cartman in the jaw.

"Is little Kahl offended that I called his mom a fat bitch?"

"Fuck you!" Kyle lifts his fists and socks Cartman twice in the face.

"Kyle, come on dude. Just let it go!" Stan shouts out as he and Kenny tries to get Kyle off of Cartman.

"Not until he apologizes!" Kyle said.

"Alright alright, I'll...I'll apologize..."

"Then say it fat ass!"

"Alright! Kahl...I'm sorry...that your mom is a fat bitch."

"Ah!" Kyle then kicks Cartman straight in the face and the kids gasped when they saw Cartman's bloody and bruised face.

"What is going on here!?"

"Oh thank god you're here. Kyle here was beating the shit out of me!" Cartman cried out.

"What! I only did that because he fucking called my mom a fat bitch!"

"Boys boys boys...you're all in junior high now, which mean you all got to stop acting like a bunch of whiny brats. As for you Broflovski, just because someone called your mom a fat bitch doesn't mean you have the right to beat someone up for it.

"But I-"

"Not another word. You're getting detention young man."

"You know what, I don't even care at this point, at least I got to beat you up fat ass," Kyle said.

"Detention. Go!"

Kyle flips Cartman off before leaving, with Stan and Kenny close behind.

"Shit dude, I think you really broke his nose this time..."

"Good!"

"Oh man, did you see the way Kyle kicked Cartman in the face? It was awesome!" Clyde said.

"I know, I wish I could have..." Craig suddenly looks at the camera in his hand and got an idea. Craig walks over towards Cartman and snapped a picture of his injured face. "Sweet..."

"Oh man, now we get to relive this moment forever!" Clyde smiled.

"Yep," Craig said as he looks at the image of Cartman's face. Craig was surprised by how great the picture came out, even a few people were amazed by it when he showed the picture around to people.

"Wow, you really got a good shot of the scars and blood."

"Jesus Kyle, you really did a number on Cartman if Craig managed to take a good picture of it..."

"Huh...that's really good photography Craig, maybe you should take photography as a hobby of something," Kyle suggested.

Craig looks at him before flipping him off. That's when the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down and take out their books. While Craig was half listening to his teacher, his mind thought back to what Kyle said.

Maybe photography wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

Since then, Craig has been taking pictures of whatever he thought looked good to him. At first, it were insects and plants. Then it went to larger animals such as deer or owls. Then it went to people, either them doing something stupid, or doing something interesting. Most of the time, when Craig is taking pictures of people, they would simply stand there, doing particularly nothing. However, when Craig takes picture of those particular people, the picture always came out beautiful to his viewers and to the artist himself.

It also seems that taking these pictures are helping Craig sleep better.

"I've finally dreamed something last night. It wasn't anything too extraordinary...it was just me and this butterfly...it's wings were yellow...it fluttered on top of my head...then a swarm of butterflies came and were all over my body...at first I was panicking because I thought I was going to get eaten or something...but I just felt gentle kisses all over my body...I don't know...does that say anything?"

"No...but it's nice knowing you're finally getting a good night sleep and is finally dreaming of something."

"...Yeah," Craig said.

"I recommend you keep taking photos Craig, I'm pretty sure taking these photos are helping you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Huh..." Craig sighed as he stares at the camera around his neck.

"By the way, I found out that you're not only a sadist...but you might be a masochist."

"Oh come on! Can't I just be a sadist...also why the fuck are you telling me this shit? How the fuck is this helping me!?"

"I don't know, but you really should stop being such a fuck boy if you don't want to be viewed as a masochist..."

Later that day, Craig thought of getting a new therapist.

So Craig continued taking photos of things that interest him. He even sold his photos to local art galleries and art lovers. At first, Craig wasn't sure how he felt about selling his pictures since he didn't really think they were that amazing, but when his teacher forced him to participate in the art festival at school, a lot of students and adults were in love with his photos.

"Hey kid, you really have a talent here. You should sell these to a museum or something."

"...Hm..." Craig thought of it on the way home later that day.

Craig was really surprised by how much money he earned for simply taking pictures of animals, plants, and people. Hell, he earned $300 for taking a picture of a wooden block he saw on the street when he was walking home.

Even though Craig doesn't understand art that well, he has come to appreciate it, especially when he's earning so much money from it.

"Now where were you all day?" Craig's mom asked as she sees her son enter the house.

"I was at the mall and getting something."

"Oh Craig, you shouldn't be spending that money you earned on useless toys."

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that since I got you your favorite magazine," Craig said as he hands his mother her woman's magazine.

"Oh thank you Craig!"

"Got you something too munchkin," Craig said as he hands his sister a new phone case.

"Nice!" Tricia smiles when she looks at her new phone case.

"I also got you your favorite beer, pops," Craig said as he hands his dad the six pack of beer.

"...Wait...how the fuck were you able to get this? You're only thirteen!"

"When you live in a redneck town like this, it's pretty easy getting beer, especially if you have the money for it," Craig said, he then went up to his room and took out the spaceship model he bought. He immediately starts building it.

Craig was happy to be making all this money for something he never thought he's actually like doing. Even his friends were enjoying the ride of Craig's success.

"How much money you going to make this time?" Clyde asked.

"I say about $250 per shot," Craig said.

"Wow!"

"That is pretty cool," Token said, but didn't sound generally interested.

"Oh you're just saying that because you're rich," Clyde pouted.

"I really am happy for you Craig, it seems you're finally doing something you love."

"Yeah...I think I'm going to try and go professional once we reach college," Craig said.

"You should!" Clyde smiled.

The three friends continue to talk and laugh while walking through the forest. Once they were deeper in the forest, Clyde was started to get scared.

"S-so...um...why are we in the forest?"

"I thought I'd take shots of animals for this request."

"Y-yeah....but we're really deep in the forest here Craig...a-are you sure we'll find any animals here?"

"Of course we will, now shut up so I can-" suddenly, a disgusting stench was in the air and all three boys cover their noses and tried not to gag at the stench.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Token said as he tries his best to hold his breath.

"Ugh...it smells so bad!" Clyde exclaimed.

"...." Craig looks around until he saw fur on the ground. Craig cautiously walks towards it and pales when he sees a rotting corpse of a raccoon. "Shit...."

"Oh god, it must have died recently or something is the smell is still this strong!" Token said as he kept holding his nose.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Clyde said as he tried his best to not gag.

"...." Craig stares at the corpse and suddenly felt bad for the little creature. Craig looks at his camera and then back at the corpse. Craig raises his camera and snaps a photo of the animal.

"Dude, you're not really going to sell that to that art dealer are you?"

"....No..this one is going to be part of my personal collection," Craig said.

"Alright weirdo, now can we get out of here before I throw up for real?" Clyde said.

"Alright," Craig said. Craig looks at the raccoon before he puts leaves and sticks over its body and then leaves with his friends.

Craig did get that money by selling a bunch of bird photos he randomly took while they were leaving the forest.

Once Craig was home, he quickly print out the photo of the raccoon and placed it on his wall with his other personal collections. Craig didn't know why he wanted to take a photo of a raccoon corpse, he just thought it intrigued him a bit. Once Craig pinned the photo on the wall, right next to the photo of his pet guinea pig, he examined it and smiled to how perfect it seemed to fit with the others.

"...Hm?" Craig suddenly noticed something on the photo he didn't see before. When Craig looks at the photo, he saw something transparent and white in it. When Craig takes the photo off the wall and examines it again, his eyes widen when he saw a raccoon next to the corpse. Craig was sure there was no other raccoon nearby and he was pretty sure raccoons weren't suppose to be see through. "The fuck..." Craig turns the photo around and tried to see if there was something on the back. However, when he turns the photo back, the transparent raccoon was gone. Craig drops the photo and steps back away from it. "...." Craig stares at the photo for a minute before picking it back up and tearing it.

"What are you doing?" Tricia suddenly comes into his room.

"None of your business. What do you want?" Craig sighed as he throws the photo into his trash bin.

"Mom said that dinner is ready, so you better get your ass downstairs now," Tricia said.

"Alright alright, I'm coming," Craig said. Tricia leaves and Craig looks at the ripped up photo in his trash bin. Craig eventually leaves his room and came downstairs for dinner. Craig just decided it was all in his head and that it was the reflection of the light or something. Nothing else.

There's no way a ghost of a raccoon was in that photo. There's just no way something like that could happen....

Could it?

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes mom," Craig said.

"You're suitcase?"

"Yes," Craig sighed as he looks at his suitcase.

"You still have your therapist's number?"

"Yes mom, and I'll be sure to call him like I normally do," Craig sighed.

"Alright...do you have-"

"Mom, stop being such a...well...mom. I'll be fine, it's only college after all," Craig said.

"Yes but since you're my first born son, I have the right to worry," Craig's mom said.

"Ugh, mom..."

"Just come over here so I can give you a hug you twerp," Craig's mom said.

Craig was hesitant, but he walks over to his mom and gives her a hug. He quickly let's go in ten seconds.

"What a wonderful son I have," Craig's mom said sarcastically.

"You know me..." Craig sighed. He then takes the box on the ground and moved it inside his new apartment. Craig still couldn't believe he found a decent enough apartment that was close to his school and the rent wasn't that expensive. Either Craig was lucky, or something shady could be happening in the apartment and Craig just doesn't give to fucks to care about.

"...Oh...are you sure you should be living on your own?"

"You know I hate roommates," Craig sighed.

"Yes, but if you have a roommate, you'll less likely get date raped or something like that."

"Please, I am no pushover," Craig said.

"Yes...but you're still a fuck boy."

"What is with everyone saying I'm a fuck boy? When have I ever done anything a fuck boy would do!?" Craig exclaimed.

"I don't know," Craig's mother chuckles before she pats her son's head. "I'm going to miss you kiddo...don't do any drugs while you're living on your own."

"I won't mom, the only drugs I'm going to be taking are the ones my therapist prescribed to me," Craig sighed.

"Which reminds me, have you taken them yet?"

"This morning, why do you think I got so sleepy on the car ride here?"

"Hm...well good..." Craig's mom continue to stand in the hallway and Craig kept staring at her, seeing if she was going to do something already. "I guess I better go..."

"Yep..."

"Yeah...you'll be starting school...and you'll continue taking photos and being a famous photographer or whatever..."

"That's the plan I guess..."

"Right..."

"Yep..."

"...."

"...Mom, you really should go before this get anymore awk-" Craig's mom suddenly pulls him in and hugs him tightly. Craig sighs, but he does return the hug. "Yeah...I'm going to miss you too..."

"Love you kiddo..."

"Love you too..." Craig said.

Craig's mom kisses him on the forehead and finally lets go of Craig. Craig sighs as he watches her leave. Craig takes the last couple of boxes and enters his new apartment. The apartment wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. It had a nicely sized bedroom, a sturdy looking kitchen, a running bathroom, and there's even a small attic for Craig to store his junk in.

The apartment was perfect...sorta. Craig noticed the wallpaper was peeling and there were a few stained spots here and there, but with a little paint and remodeling, the apartment will look great. Luckily it was Thursday and school doesn't start till Monday, so he has tomorrow and the weekend to fix the place up.

Craig decided to unpack his suitcase first, so he heads towards his new bedroom and starts unpacking his clothes and storing them into his dresser that the movers already put in. Craig was impressed by how fast the movers got most of his furniture in, he still needs to buy a TV and a dining table, but he was sure he could find something that was cheap.

Once Craig was done putting his clothes away, he heads back to the living room area and grab one of the boxes. Once he opens it, he smiled when he sees the camera his grandmother gave him on his twelfth birthday.

"Glad you didn't get destroyed during the move," Craig said as he examines the camera. Craig looks around his apartment and decides to take a quick photo of his new place. Craig walks towards the center of the room and took multiple shots in different angles and areas.

While on his fifth picture, Craig noticed a small door near the closet door. Craig stares at the door for a bit. Craig tries to open it, but the door wouldn't open.

"Hm..." Craig walks towards the key rack in the kitchen and took all the keys that were left there by the manager. Craig walks back to the small door and he started using all the keys to open it. On the fifth key, he finally unlocks the door. Craig opens the door and was met with a dark empty space. "Huh...guess this is suppose to be a crawlspace or something..."

That's when Craig hears a sudden tapping noise. Craig looks back, but saw nothing. When he looks at the crawlspace, he felt a chill running up his spine. Craig immediately closes the door and locks it. Craig decided to never open that door again unless he has to.

After putting the keys away, he continued unpacking his belongings and having pizza for dinner. All thoughts on the small door was forgotten.

* * *

Jesus, do you really need this much blue paint? None of them are even the same shade!" Clyde whined as he helps Craig carry the many cans of blue paint.

"Just shut up and help me find the light bulbs," Craig sighed.

The two were currently shopping for supplies to help redecorate and remodel Craig's new apartment. Craig decided to call Clyde to help since he didn't want to do this on his own, he also called Token, but he was busy with his own things.

"Seriously, the only color here that isn't blue is black! You're lack of warm colors is depressing!" Clyde said.

"I seriously wish Token was here," Craig sighed as he picks up the light bulbs and the two headed towards the register.

"Why couldn't we use a fucking cart to carry this shit? My arms are tired!"

"Because I like seeing you carry my shit, now stop whining or else I'll trip you while you're carrying all those paints," Craig said.

"Fuck you dude, I know for a fact that you're also part masochist!"

"...What? No I'm not..."

"Yes you are, while we were having a sleep over, I heard you talking in your sleep and you said that you were a masochist!"

"I'm really going to trip you Clyde."

"Okay okay...so maybe you said you weren't a masochist, but usually that just means you really are and-" Craig didn't let him finished and simply trips Clyde, causing the boy to fall and all the cans of paints to scatter everywhere.

"I seriously wish Token was here," Craig sighed, and picks up the cans and puts them on the table.

Once they purchased all the necessary supplies, the two immediately got to work.

"Yeesh, whoever lived here before had terrible taste in wallpaper..." Clyde said as he continues to tear the wallpaper off the wall. Suddenly, a brush hits Clyde in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What?"

"Why'd you hit me with that brush?"

"I didn't, you must have been imagining things," Craig said.

Clyde glares at him, but continues to tear the wallpaper off the wall. Suddenly, another brush was thrown at Clyde's head and hitting him.

"Quit it!"

"What?" Craig sighed, getting annoyed.

"Is it because I said the wallpaper is bad? Well if you like it so much then why did you ask me to take it off?"

"Clyde, what are you talking about?"

"Just stop throwing the damn brush at my head!"

"For the last time, I didn't throw shit at you!"

"Yes you did! You're the only one who-" The same brush was thrown and hits Clyde in the back of his head. "...Craig...I think your place is haunted..."

"Clyde, don't be ridiculous. There's no such things as ghosts."

"B-but Craig...you saw that brush...you saw it hitting me..."

"There's probably a logical explanation to this, so calm down."

"Craig...I really really think your place is haunted...m-maybe we should um...t-talk to your manager about this p-place..."

"For the last fucking time Clyde, there's no such thing as ghost."

A loud banging noise spooks the both of them.

"Then what was that!?"

"This place is old, it could just be rats," Craig said.

"Rats!? I'm out of here man!"

"Clyde! Come on," Craig shouted.

"No way, I ain't staying in a rat infested haunted apartment!" Clyde said.

"If you leave I'm telling people how you wet yourself back in sixth grade!"

"...Y-you wouldn't dare..."

"Oh you and I both know I would..."

"....Just...can we at least talk to the manager about the history of this apartment...like...maybe see if someone has died in here before."

"Clyde, there's no way someone has died in this apartment."

* * *

"Oh yeah, the last person who lived in your apartment died in there from overdosing."

"....Huh...no wonder the rent is cheap."

"S-see! That place is haunted!" Clyde shivered.

"Clyde, just because someone died in there doesn't mean it's haunted..."

"Then explain the fucking brush hitting my head!"

"It was probably the win or something, it was very windy outside and you did leave one of the windows open because you were complaining about how stuffy it was..."

"S-still...um excuse me ma'am, has there been any supernatural activities inside that apartment?"

"Hm...I do not think so..."

"Told you," Craig sighed.

"But some of the neighbors have complained about hearing noises when no one has lived there in ten years..."

"See!"

"Again, there's a logical explanation to all of this..."

Clyde glares at his friend and then looks at the manager, "do you know where these strange noises are coming from?"

"I would have to say...the attic. When I had the handyman go over there awhile back to fix the wiring, he said he heard strange noises from the attic."

"That's it, I'm going to prove to you that your place is haunted. We're checking the attic."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy..."

"I'll show you, come on!" Clyde takes Craig's arm and left the manager's apartment. They then headed back up to Craig's apartment and headed towards the attic.

"This is stupid Clyde."

"No it's not, this is to prove to you that ghosts are real and that you're being a stubborn ass and a fuck boy!"

"...Really...you too?" Craig asked as he stared at his friend in betrayal.

"What?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Never mind...look, I'll head up there and check it out, but if we see nothing, we're going back to work."

"Deal!"

Craig sighed and pulled down the ladder that leads to the attic. He climbs the ladder, pokes his head through the entrance, and used his phone's flashlight setting to look around. 

"See anything?"

"So far...all I see are spiderwebs, a couple of boxes I don't know, scattered paper and-" When Craig turns his head, he immediately saw green. Craig falls back and the ladder automatically closes itself and closing the attic.

"Ah! Did you see it! Did it try to get you!?"

Craig winced in pain when his head hits the floor. He hoped he wasn't bleeding. "Clyde, shut up..."

"What did you see!?" Clyde asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw green eyes or something, but I think they were just old Christmas decorations that the previous owner left."

"A-are you sure?"

"Want me to go up there again and look?"

Clyde shook his head, he was too afraid that his friend would get hurt.

"Good, now let's get back to work and get all of this shit done," Craig said.

"O-okay..."

The two went back to the living room and continued putting paint on the walls. However, Craig was pretty sure what he saw weren't Christmas decorations, they looked like a pair of eyes.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay over for the night? The drive back is going to be a long one."

"Yeah, but I promised Bebe I'd help her with something in the morning..."

"You still hung over Bebe I see," Craig smirked.

"W-well...I really think she and I might be more than friends soon so you know...fingers crossed," Clyde smiled.

"Well good luck man," Craig said.

"Thanks! Oh and good luck with your haunted apartment!" Clyde said as he leaves.

"It's not haunted!" Craig exclaims. Craig sighs once Clyde left and he closes the door. Craig looks around his now redecorated apartment and was satisfied with how everything turned out. "Clyde is such a dick, all this blue is perfect..." Craig said as he looks at the newly painted walls. Craig looks at the time and cursed when he noticed how late it was getting. "Shit...I hope Clyde makes it back home safely..." Craig let out a yawn and headed towards his bedroom.

After a quick shower to get any dry paint off of his body, Craig grabbed his pajama pants and puts them on. He remembers his medicine that his therapist gave him, Craig quickly take a pill and swallows it dry. Craig then climbs into his bed and tries to get some sleep.

Craig slowly closes his eyes and was ready to fall asleep when suddenly, he hears something outside. "..." Craig slowly gets out of his bed, takes the baseball bat underneath his bed, and opens his door. Craig looks around, but he didn't see anyone. Sighing, Craig goes back to his room and gets back to bed. However, before Craig could get comfortable, another noise startles him, and this time Craig runs out of his room and sees what's going on.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Craig calls out.

Nothing. Just silence.

Craig frowns and heads back to his room. However, before he could go back to his bed, he was surprised to see his camera on top of his bed.

"What?" Craig walks over to his bed and picks up his camera. He was pretty sure he didn't put it there. "How did you..."

Another noise came from outside of Craig's room. Sighing, Craig walks out of his room and looks around. This time, he noticed a piece of the wallpaper that Craig was pretty sure he threw away was on the ground. Craig picks it up and examines it.

"Clyde...if you're here and playing a prank on me, cut it out man! I already took my pill and I'm too tired to deal with this shit..." Craig calls out.

Nothing.

"...Clyde?" Craig calls out once more. Craig sighs and throws the wallpaper into the trash can. He then looks at the camera and randomly remembers Clyde saying that he was bad at taking selfies. "....Fuck you Clyde..." Craig said as he raises his camera and had it pointing at him. Craig snaps the picture, the flash almost hurting Craig's eyes. Craig turns the camera back around and check his photo.

Craig paled when he saw a figure standing behind him.

"Shit!" Craig turns around and stares nervously at where the figure was. Craig swallows his saliva before his shaking hands holds up the camera and he takes another picture. When Craig looks down, he saw the figure, now closer, and looking pissed. When Craig looks back up, the same figure was there, staring at him with angry green eyes.

Craig stares at the figure before falling back and fainting.

Wow...Craig really is a fuck boy if he fainted that easily after seeing a fucking ghost in his new apartment.


	2. Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Craig wanted to do was get to class and not find a ghost sitting on his bed and reading one of his personal magazines. Is that too hard to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say it, yes I technically promised you another update on Little Monsters, but you know what, plans don't always follow through, especially since again I'm still somewhat sick because of this spring season, and I can't really get my mind to focus on a story for it, so until I'm fully recovered, here's an update on Shutter since I already have an idea for it and it doesn't cause my inner emotions to feel stressed and make me want to punch someone in the face!
> 
> ....I'm sorry, I let my inner demon out for a bit there...but yeah, hope you don't mind the late update on Little Monsters and will enjoy this one instead! Enjoy!

Craig wakes up the next morning, when he looks around, he noticed he was in his bed instead of lying on the ground in the living room.

"The fuck..." Craig winced in pain when his head started hurting. Craig noticed that his camera was on his desk, he quickly got out of his bed and grabbed it. Craig turned his camera on, and looked at the screen. "...." There was the photo of him taking a selfie in the living room, but he didn't see a ghost behind him. "Was I...dreaming?" Craig wondered.

Craig's phone suddenly starts ringing and Craig puts his camera down and answered his phone.

"Kenny, what do you want?"

"How'd you know it's me?"

"Caller ID...actually...how the fuck did you get your number on my phone?" Craig asked.

"I put it in there during that one time you were so drunk you passed out in Token's bathroom during one of his house parties."

"Jesus..." Craig sighed, noting to himself to never drink that much again. "Okay whatever. What do you want?"

"Well I thought I'd visit my old pal and see his new digs!"

"That ain't happening."

"Aw, why not?"

"For one thing, we're not friends..."

"What about that time we were field trip buddies?"

"That's only because everyone else was taken and we both didn't want to end up with Cartman...." Craig sighed.

"Right...but still! We made so many memories together!"

"I'm pretty sure that one time we almost died because a bunch of assholes wouldn't break character when the entire place was being taken over by terrorists..."

"Still, we had a fun time..."

"No we didn't," Craig sighed, "look, what do you want?"

"Alright, I just need a distraction today, that's all...."

"....Is your parents doing something bad again?"

"Aw, see, if we weren't friends, then you wouldn't know anything about my parents!"

"No...it's because everyone knows your parents are nothing but a pile of dicks...look...I'll hang out with you and we'll do whatever...as long as it isn't too weird..."

"I promise," Kenny said.

Craig sighed and the two made a plan on where to meet and at what time they should meet. After confirming the time and place, Craig hangs up and sighs. When Craig looks back at his camera, he was surprised to see that his camera was now moved a bit to the left.

"...." Craig simply ignores it, but does have his guard up while he walks into his bathroom and got ready for the day.

* * *

"...I thought I said nothing weird."

"What's so weird about taking my old buddy to a strip club?"

"I don't know...maybe the fact that this is a gay strip club?" Craig said.

"Well...you are gay aren't you?"

"...God fucking damn it Kenny..."

The two were currently sitting near the corner of the strip club, as requested by Craig when he found out that they were meeting at the strip club. However, that didn't stop a few strippers from coming over and giving them a couple of dances.

"Hey...aren't you two a bit young to be here?"

"Well...we are college students sir," Craig said.

"Oh...never mind then. College students actually get a discount," the man said before throwing his vest on top of Craig's head. Craig blushes and takes the vest off his head and throws it to the ground.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I don't know, I thought if we were somewhere fun, we don't have to feel like shit when we talk about our feelings," Kenny said.

"I never agreed to talking about my feelings," Craig sighed.

"Yeah, but you should dude," Kenny smiled.

"I already have a therapist for that," Craig sighed once more and took a sip of his beer.

"Come on man, lighten up for once. We're college kids now! We should be having the time of our lives!" Kenny said.

"How can I when there's dudes dancing so close to my face?" Craig said.

"Alright alright, just...come on...I really want to talk about it..."

"...Is it about Karen again?"

"Yeah...I'm trying to see if I can get her to live with me since I got my own place, but social services won't let me since my place isn't very suitable to raising a kid..."

"She's a teenager now isn't she?"

"A preteen, but yeah..."

"Shouldn't they let her live with you? I mean...it's better than living with your parents..."

"That's what I said...but they kept saying that a child needs to be with their parents a bit longer, even thought my parents made no attempt in trying to be close to Karen..."

"...Want me to do something about it?" Craig asked.

"You'd do that?"

"Hey...I have a little sister too...I mean...I'm not as close to her as you are with yours...but...I'd do anything for her if she was in a shitty situation like yours..."

"...Thanks Craig...you're not much of an asshole as I thought you were...." Kenny said.

"Gee, thanks," Craig rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"But you're still a fuck boy," Kenny said.

Craig coughs up his beer and glares at Kenny. "Why is everyone calling me fuck boy these days?" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh, you're a fuck boy kid? You wanna come to my place and have some fun?" The man asked as he sits a bit too close to Craig.

Craig blushed and was about to tell the asshole to fuck off, but Kenny beat him to it. "Sorry sir, but this ones mine," Kenny giggled. Kenny then puts down a couple of bills on the table and left the strip club with Craig in his arms.

Craig didn't know whether he should thank Kenny or punch him in the face. He might choose the latter.

* * *

"So this is your place huh?"

"Yep," Craig said.

"Nice...a bit worn down and looking a bit haunted, but it looks nice," Kenny said.

"Does it really look that haunted?" Craig asked as he takes a step back and looked around.

"Well...Clyde may have called me earlier and told me about your new living situation."

"God fucking damn it Clyde," Craig sighed.

The two enters the apartment and Craig cursed when he realized he never put away all of the painting equipment from yesterday.

"Sorry for the mess," Craig said.

"Hey, I'm use to living in mess, this ain't nothing to me," Kenny said.

"Right...um...want anything? I think I still got some pizza and sodas in my fridge," Craig said.

"Yeah, I'll take a slice for the road," Kenny said.

"Alright," Craig said. Craig walks towards his kitchen, but stops when he noticed that a piece of the wallpaper he knew he threw away yesterday was sticking on the wall above the fridge.

"What is it?"

"I...I thought I threw that wallpaper away..."

"Huh...you must have forgotten that one then," Kenny said.

"...Probably," Craig sighed and opens his fridge. Craig bends over and tries to get the pizza box that's all the way in the back of the fridge. However, Craig hits his head when he felt someone smack his ass. "What the fuck Kenny!? Craig exclaimed as he rubs his head.

"Sorry," Kenny laughs, "but it's really your own fault for having a nice ass."

Craig blushes and pulls his jacket down a bit. He gets the pizza box and a couple cans of soda and puts them on the counter.

"Thanks for the food," Kenny said.

"Yeah you're welcome you little leech," Craig said.

"Well we're friends now aren't we? So I have the right to leech stuff off of you," Kenny smirked.

Craig wanted to argue that they aren't friends, but after thinking about it, Craig knew he just needs to accept it.

"Yeah whatever...so I'll see you and Karen tomorrow then?"

"Yep, and you sure you aren't going to be busy tomorrow?"

"I might do some last minute school supply shopping tomorrow, but it won't take that much time," Craig said.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow then. See ya," Kenny said.

"Bye," Craig said. Kenny takes two more slices of pizza and a can of soda before he left.

Craig sighed and walks over to the counter and puts away the pizza. Craig suddenly noticed a magazine on top of the box and blushes when he realized they were dirty magazines. Gay dirty magazines.

"God fucking damn it Kenny," Craig sighed as he puts the pizza and sodas away. Craig stares at the magazines and blushed even harder. Craig could easily throw them away at that moment, but his interest was a bit piqued. Craig was about to one, but stopped himself when he felt something cold behind him. "Jesus!" Craig turns around and grabs the nearest object behind to protect himself.

There was no one.

"...." Craig puts down the roller pin he grabbed and looks back at the magazine once more. He doesn't feel like reading one. Craig takes them and heads towards his room, where he throws the magazines underneath his bed.

Tired, Craig changes his clothes and heads to bed early. However, before he fell asleep, he thought back at the cold air earlier.

It felt like someone poked his butt.

* * *

"That went well," Craig sighed as both he, Kenny, and Karen stepped out of the social services office.

"Yep, looks like Karen will be living with me from now on," Kenny smiled.

"Yay! Thanks for helping us Mr. Tucker," Karen said.

"No problem Karen, and you can just call me Craig," Craig said as he pats the girl's head.

"It was a good thing you took pictures of my old home to show those guys," Kenny said.

"Well I did have a feeling it would come in handy one day..."

"Well you really saved us," Kenny smiled.

"Kenny, can I see Tricia for a bit?"

"Sure, I do have to take Craig home anyways," Kenny said.

"Okay," Karen said.

The three headed off to Craig's family's house first to drop Karen off.

"Don't you want to say hi to your folks?"

"Nope. Just drive before Karen tells them I was here," Craig said.

"What a wonderful son you are," Kenny  joked.

Craig simply flips him off. The two then headed towards Craig's apartment. Kenny got out of his car and offers to walk Craig to his door.

"Dude, you don't have to walk with me to my apartment," Craig said.

"I know, but I thought I say thanks again for you know...helping me get custody of Karen." Kenny said.

"No problem man...but you do owe me, so if I need a favor, you better pay up," Craig smirked.

"Of course..." Once the two reached Craig's apartment, Kenny stops Craig for a bit and turns him around.

"Um...what?" Kenny doesn't say anything, he simply smiles and leans in. Craig blushes when he realized what he was about to do. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Craig exclaimed as he blocks Kenny's lips with his hand.

"Kissing you. Isn't that what we do in this situation?"

"Dude, we just became friends, I ain't kissing you..."

"Aw, but I thought you have a thing for blondes," Kenny said.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm interested in you..."

"Can't you give me a shot?" Kenny smiled.

"I'll give you nothing but a black eye if you don't back up," Craig glared.

"Alright alright, but one day Craig, I'll get you to kiss me," Kenny smiled.

"In your dreams," Craig sighed as he enters his apartment. Craig let out a sigh as he looks back, still blushing. "Asshole..."

"I heard that!"

"Just leave already," Craig said.

"Alright, but if you ever need to tell me about your feelings, you have my number!"

"I already have a therapist for that, thanks..." Craig sighs and starts heading towards his bedroom.

All Craig wanted was to get into bed and get ready for his first day of class tomorrow, he did not expect to see a ghost sitting on his bed and reading the dirty magazines Kenny gave him the other night.

"...."

The ghost was so busy reading, he didn't realize that Craig was home and has come into his room. When the ghost looks up, he froze and stares at Craig with wide eyes.

"...Uh....um..." The ghost started, but Craig was so panicked that he gets out of his own room and out of his apartment.

"Kenny! Kenny!" Craig calls out when he sees that the parka wearing boy was still here.

"Craig? What's wrong? What's oof!" Craig grabs Kenny's arm and drags him outside till they reached Kenny's car.

"U-um...c-can I stay at your place for the night?"

"Why? What's going on?" Kenny asked.

Craig wanted to tell Kenny that he saw a ghost sitting on his bed and reading the dirty magazine he gave him, but he couldn't. He knew Kenny wouldn't believe him, he also knew Kenny would just use what he told him against him. Probably say that Craig is a total fuck boy for getting easily scared.

"I...I found a family of rats in my room and I don't want to deal with them, so can I just stay at your place?" Craig lied.

"Alright...but I'm sure I have rats in my place just as much as you do..."

"Yeah well...at least your rats are more tamed," Craig said.

"...Good point," Kenny said, "alright, get in. I got to pick up Karen."

"Right..." Craig gets in Kenny's car and looks out of the window. He pales when he sees the ghost at his apartment's window, staring at him.

Kenny starts the car and the two drives off. Craig looks back and sees the ghost was already gone.

* * *

Craig's first day in college was a bit rocky considering he was late because he couldn't sleep the night before. His mind was still thinking about the ghost. However, after the professor reviewed his portfolio, he easily excused Craig's tardiness on the first day.

"You have talent Mr. Tucker, I'll admit that. But try not to be late. In the real world, tardiness is something that cannot be excused."

"Yes sir..." Craig then proceeds to head to his next class.

Later that day, he asked to stay over at Kenny's place once more, he was too afraid to get back to his apartment.

"Sure dude, me and Karen love having you around...but um...why can't you stay at your apartment again? Didn't you have that rat problem taken cared of?"

"No...not yet...um...actually...I was wondering if I could stay over at your place for a couple of days...you know...cause...rats..."

"Um...sure...but you might want to bring your own stuff with you though, as much as I love letting you borrow my spare clothes...I'm still a poor kid with not many clothes of his own," Kenny said.

"Right...then I'll just head over to my apartment and get my stuff..." Craig said.

"Cool," Kenny said.

So after Kenny drops Craig off his apartment, Craig quickly goes up and grabs the necessities he needs. He grabbed his toothbrush, his phone charger, his laptop, some clothes, his backpack, and of course, his camera.

When Craig turns around, he flinches when he sees the ghost.

"Um...uh..." The ghost tried speaking, but he kept stuttering his words.

Craig simply closes his eyes and slowly walks through the ghost and out of the room. Once Craig left the apartment, the ghost sighs and disappears.

From then on, Craig has been staying at Kenny's place for about a week. It wasn't ideal since Kenny's place was a bit farther away from Craig's college, and with Kenny leaving for his morning classes, Craig is forced to get up extra early to take the early bus to get to school.

Craig has not once stepped back inside his apartment, he was too afraid of what that ghost might do. However, Craig knew he couldn't stay at Kenny's place forever, so when it reached Saturday, Kenny finally confronts him.

"Dude, you've been here for a week now and well...I think you should head back to your place already..."

"Um...I still can't...the rat problem is-"

"Don't worry about any rat problems, I called your manager and told her about it. She called back and said you don't have any rats in your apartment..."

"Oh...guess they must have ran off then..."

"Well isn't that good? That means you can get back to your apartment," Kenny smiled.

"...Right..." Craig sighed. Craig knew he couldn't avoid this any longer.

He has to face this ghost.

So after Kenny drops him off, Craig enters his apartment and the first thing he did was call for it.

"Hey...I know you're here...so show yourself!" Craig called out.

Nothing.

Craig tries again, "if you don't show yourself and tell me why you're here, then I'll fucking call an exorcist or something..."

Still nothing.

"Fine...be like that...I know how to get you out..." Craig pulls out his camera and starts taking random pictures. With each snap of his camera, he would check the screen and see if the ghost was there.

There was still nothing.

Once Craig reached his bedroom, he kept snapping photos until he reached his closet.

"..." Craig snaps a photo and pales when he sees the ghost. "There you are...now stop hiding and show yourself..."

"...."

"I said show yourself already you ass!"

"Nnnngg...." a noise startles Craig, but that didn't stop him from talking to the ghost.

"I said show yourself you fucking pussy!"

"I-I ain't a pussy you asshole! I was only hiding because I didn't want to scare you!" the ghost suddenly appears, yelling at Craig. Craig was startled by how close the ghost was that he stumbles back and accidentally falls on his bed. "Oh god! Are you alright!?" The ghost exclaimed when he saw Craig fall.

Craig was shocked that the ghost was worried for him, but he had to remind himself that there is a fucking ghost in his apartment.

"I'm fine...but...who the fuck are you? Why are you in my apartment?"

"T-that's what I've been wanting to tell you before you um...kinda bolted out of here..." The ghost said nervously. Now that Craig has a good look on the ghost, he noticed the ghost was a boy, probably around his age, with messy blonde hair and green eyes. The ghost had a button down shirt and dark blue jeans, but Craig noticed that the buttons were buttoned in the wrong holes. "U-um...my name is Tweek Tweak...and this use to be my apartment..."

"Okay...so why are you still here?"

"I-I don't know...I thought I move on or something...but it seems I'm stuck here for some reason..."

"Okay...well can you leave?"

"W-why should I leave!? This was my apartment before you showed up..."

"That's the thing, this was your apartment, but you're dead."

The ghost's eye's widen and he stares at Craig. The ghost actually looked offended by that comment. Craig actually started feeling guilty. Craig opened his mouth to say something, but the ghost was gone before he got a chance. After a minute, Craig sighed and lays back down on his bed.

So much for talking.

* * *

After that terrible confrontation, Craig hasn't seen the ghost or heard from him. Craig simply thought the ghost was gone. However, instead of feeling better about it, he feels a bit guilty for making the ghost leave after what he said.

However, Craig knew he couldn't deal with a ghost in his life, so he tries his best to ignore it and live on with his life. He would wake up, take a quick shower, eat breakfast, head to his classes, come home, call friends and family, have dinner, and go to bed. A simple and boring routine. Just the way he likes it.

Of course, his routine got ruined when he caught a cold after being out in the rain after hanging out with Clyde and Token.

"I told you you should have taken my umbrella before you left," Token said on the phone.

"Shut up, it's just a cold, I'll be fine..."

"You sure? I can always come over and bring you some soup or medicine..."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine....also, don't tell my mom about this...I don't want her nagging my ear off about this..."

"Alright...but you should be careful...maybe you shouldn't go to class tomorrow..."

"I'll be fine, after some sleep, I'll be back to myself," Craig said, he then starts coughing violently.

"If you say so...look just...call me if you need something, okay..."

"Yeah yeah, talk to you later Toke," Craig said.

"Later."

Craig hangs up and lies on his bed restless. He also has been getting some trouble sleeping again. Craig knew he should call his therapist about this.

As Craig tries to get some sleep, his mind thought back to the ghost. He hoped wherever the ghost was, he was in a better place...or at least a place that isn't his apartment but somewhat better.

Craig closes his eyes and endures another night of not being able to dream.

Craig was worse. He thought sleeping through it was going to help him, but it didn't help him at all. Craig struggled getting out of bed that morning, and he struggled taking his shower and putting his clothes on. He thought of having breakfast, but his stomach churned at the thought of eating anything.

"Ugh...maybe I should just skip classes today..." Craig muttered. Craig stumbled back to his room so he could send a quick email to his professors, but suddenly, his vision started to blur and his head started to hurt as the room started spinning. "Shit..." Craig falls to the ground as his head started spinning.

The last thing he saw were green eyes.

* * *

When Craig woke up, he found himself in his bed. His stuff was on his desk and his clothes have been changed. Craig would have thought that he did it himself, but when he sees the bowl of soup on his nightstand, he knew it wasn't him.

"Alright...get out here," Craig calls out. The ghost didn't do anything. "Fine, if you're going to be like that..." Craig gets out of bed, ignoring how dizzy it was getting, and stumbles on his feet.

"Jesus!"

Craig suddenly feels someone catching him before he fell on his face. When Craig looks to his side, he gasped when he saw the ghost. Craig pulls himself up and stares at the ghost.

"...Thanks..."

"N-no problem! N-now get back to bed before you make yourself worse!" The ghost said.

"Look...ghost guy..."

"It's Tweek. I told you earlier..."

"...Right...Tweek...why are you still here? And...why did you help me?"

"...W-well I can't really leave you know...I'm practically stuck in this entire building..."

"Oh..."

"And the reason I helped you is...well...I don't want you to die in this apartment!"

"That's ironic considering you died after taking too many pills," Craig said. He wanted to punch himself for saying something mean again.

Tweek simply glares at him, "I-I didn't die from taking too many pills, well...I did...but not by my own will!" Tweek exclaimed.

"What?"

"...It's just...my old roommate forced those pills on me okay...I...he...he basically killed me..."

"...I'm sorry," Craig apologized.

"I-it's fine...I heard they caught him..."

"That's good...but that still doesn't explain why you helped me...and why you made soup...actually...how did you make this?"

"W-well...when you've been a ghost as long as I have, you tend to practice your ghost powers a bit...like...how I was able to catch you before you fell..."

"Or how you threw that brush at my friend awhile back?"

"W-well he called my wallpaper ugly!"

"No, he said you had terrible taste in wallpaper..."

"Same thing!" Tweek crossed his arms and pouted. It was sorta cute to Craig. "A-anyways...I just...I wanted to help you okay...after awhile...I came to noticed you weren't a bad guy when you moved in here...not like the previous people that try to move in..."

"Wait...did you...make all the other guys before me leave?"

"I-I was going to do the same to you...but after seeing how you interacted with your mom...and how you helped your friend...I realized...that maybe you deserve this house...and...I um...I also like your photos..."

"You looked at my photos?" Craig asked.

"Yeah...I really like all the stuff you took pictures of...I also enjoy going in them and feeling like I was there..." Tweek smiled.

"Wait...you jump into them...is that how you appeared and disappeared in that one photo of mine?"

"Y-yeah...it's another skill you get when you're a ghost..."

"Huh...so wait...are you telling me you're letting me stay here?" Craig asked.

Tweek stares at him and takes a deep breath. "Yes, I am allowing you to live in this apartment..." Tweek said.

"Okay...though I wasn't planning on moving any time soon, but whatever..."

"R-really? Not even after you realized there's a fucking ghost in your apartment!?"

"Well...after another look at you...you're not really that scary...besides, I spent most of my life not believing in ghosts until I met you, so..." Craig simply shrugs.

"Ugh...I even fail at being a ghost...this is way too much pressure," Tweek sighed.

"Hey, you still managed to scare off those other people before, so don't feel bad," Craig said.

"I-I guess...oh! Y-you better eat the soup before it gets cold!" Tweek said.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Come on, it's not like I put poison in it..."

"Yeah...but it was made by a ghost..." Craig said.

"Just shut up and eat it," Tweek takes a spoon full of soup and shoves it into Craig's mouth.

"Mmm!" Craig froze when he saw the ghost push the spoon into his mouth. After a bit, Craig eats the soup and was surprised by how good it was. "That was...actually good."

"Ha, guess my cooking skills aren't dead yet," Tweek smiled.

"Don't get a big head now," Craig said as he takes the bowl and takes another spoonful.

"So...um...I guess now that you're going to be living here...we're going to be roommates," Tweek said.

Craig froze and stares at the ghost. "Roommates?"

"W-well yeah...I mean...I can't leave...and you don't want to leave...so I guess we're roommates now," Tweek said.

"Um...no..." Craig said as he puts the bowl down and gets up.

"W-what?"

"I don't do roommates, especially with ghosts, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." Craig said.

"I told you that I can't leave! Stop being an asshole, especially after I made you some soup, emailed your professors that you weren't going to show up, and even changed your clothes..." Tweek stops after what he just said.

Tweek's face was red, but not as red as Craig's. "You changed my clothes!?"

"W-well I couldn't let you sleep in your r-regular clothes, so I thought I'd help you change, I-I promise I didn't see anything!" Tweek panicked.

"You fucking pervert," Craig exclaimed as he grabs his pillow and throws it at the ghost, but it only phases through him and Craig got even more pissed off. "Get out..." Craig said.

"What? B-but I can't leave, like I said I-"

"Then disappear! I don't want to see you ever again!" Craig exclaimed.

"Eek!" Tweek shrieks in fear before he disappear.

Craig angrily sighs and sits on his bed. He stares at the bowl of soup on his table. A part of him wanted to throw it away to spite the ghost, but after feeling very cold and a violent cough escaping, Craig decide against it. He picks up the bowl of soup and continued eating it.

It was really good, even if it was made by a dead person.

* * *

Tweek's body was cold. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even twitch anymore.

Tweek Tweak was dead, and his so-called best friend and roommate had killed him.

Tweek really regrets picking him to be his new roommate. If only Tweek wasn't struggling with money then maybe he wouldn't have asked for a roommate. If only Tweek took better care at picking who should be his roommate. If only Tweek made a background check on his new roommate. If only...if only...

Now Tweek is dead. Luckily, his roommate was arrested, but that didn't made Tweek happy. Tweek thought after his roommate was arrested, he would finally move on, but no, he's still stuck in this apartment, forever roaming the building, never able to seeing the outside world anymore.

Tweek was miserable.

So when the apartment was put on sale, he knew he wouldn't like that the most. After learning his skills and his ability to move objects and control things, he was able to scare any possible buyers who wanted his apartment. This went on for ten years and he would keep doing this until they stop trying to sell his apartment.

That is until Craig showed up.

When Craig first came to the apartment, something stopped Tweek from scaring him like he did with the others. When Tweek saw Craig's bright looking face, Tweek didn't want to scare him away.

"This is the apartment sonny," the manager said.

"It's nice...how come no one has taken it yet?" Craig asked.

"Oh I don't remember...something about...um...loud noises or something..."

"Oh..." 

"Oh but don't worry, I'm sure it doesn't happen often."

"Okay...well...the rent is nice...and with a bit of remodeling...this place would look great...yeah..."

"So you buying it?"

"I'll take it," Craig said.

Tweek finally stopped admiring Craig's face and realized he missed his opportunity to scare Craig away.

"No no no!" Tweek whispered as he watched in horror as Craig signs documents.

"Alright sonny, the apartment is yours."

"Sweet, I'll have movers come in and move my stuff next week."

"Alright sonny, I'll be sure to leave the door open for them."

The manager leaves and Craig stays behind for a bit to look at the apartment. Tweek thought maybe he could try scaring the boy now, but before he could do anything, Craig takes out his camera and hold it up.

"Can't wait to show Clyde and Token this place..."

Tweek gasped and moves out of the way before Craig could snap his photo. After Craig took the photo, Craig then closes the door and leaves. Tweek stares at the closed door, his eyes wide and was feeling very confused.

"...Shit!"

That was when moving day came and Tweek couldn't do anything to stop it. He could try scaring the movers, but that wouldn't stop this new tenant from moving in. Tweek sighs as he watches all the movers move in furniture and putting them in each of the rooms.

When Craig came, Tweek new he needed to scare him now before it was too late. So Tweek went into the hallway and was ready to scare him when suddenly, he saw a woman hugging him.

"Yeah...I'm going to miss you too..."

"Love you kiddo..."

"Love you too..." Craig said.

Tweek stares as the woman kisses Craig on the forehead and a part of Tweek didn't want to scare Craig anymore. Tweek watches as Craig enters the apartment, moving in. Tweek sighs and decides to go to his favorite spot when he's emotionally distressed. The crawlspace.

However, while he was in there, Craig must have found the key to it, because the next thing Tweek knew was the door suddenly opening and Craig's face poking in. Tweek blushed when he saw how close their faces were. It was a good thing Tweek was invisible and that it was really dark in there.

After a bit, Craig leaves and Tweek was able to sigh in relief. He suddenly felt alive at that moment.

Tweek did not like this friend of Craig's. He really did not like him when this Clyde guy said his wallpaper was bad. Out of anger, Tweek decided to pick up the paint brush off the ground and throw it at Clyde's head. Of course Clyde got angry and told Craig to stop it even though it wasn't him who threw it. Tweek throws the brush again, and Clyde kept yelling at Craig to stop. Tweek was now having fun, so he throws the brush one last time, but realizes that Clyde was still looking at Craig when he did it.

 "...Craig...I think your place is haunted..."

"Clyde, don't be ridiculous. There's no such things as ghosts."

"B-but Craig...you saw that brush...you saw it hitting me..."

"There's probably a logical explanation to this, so calm down."

"Craig...I really really think your place is haunted...m-maybe we should um...t-talk to your manager about this p-place..."

"For the last fucking time Clyde, there's no such thing as ghost."

Tweek decided to spook the both of them by making a loud noise.

"Then what was that!?"

"This place is old, it could just be rats," Craig said.

"Rats!? I'm out of here man!"

"Clyde! Come on," Craig shouted.

"No way, I ain't staying in a rat infested haunted apartment!" Clyde said.

"If you leave I'm telling people how you wet yourself back in sixth grade!"

Tweek tried his best to not laugh. Tweek actually had to cover his mouth with his hands to stop himself from laughing.

"...Y-you wouldn't dare..."

"Oh you and I both know I would..."

"....Just...can we at least talk to the manager about the history of this apartment...like...maybe see if someone has died in here before."

"Clyde, there's no way someone has died in this apartment."

The two then left and Tweek knew that he was fucked.

Tweek knew that Craig was more tensed than before, but his face was still neutral. That's when Tweek realized that this was his chance in scaring Craig out. So when Craig and Clyde came to the attic, Tweek prepared himself to scare Craig.

He just didn't expect Craig to fall back and hit his head.

"Oh god!" Tweek panicked. Tweek was so shocked and embarrassed at what he did, he decides to stay in the attic until it was night.

When Clyde left, Tweek knew he needed to try again, so he decided to wake Craig up by making a couple noises here and there, and moving his camera around. However, Tweek didn't realized that Craig had his camera with him when he took that photo. 

Tweek hated having his photo taken.

So when Craig lifted his camera up at him, Tweek wanted to run, but he thought he could use this. He stands still and glares at Craig, making sure he looks pissed. After Craig snapped the photo, Tweek gets into the photo to scare Craig, then he comes out and showed himself. Tweek almost patted himself for how scared he got Craig to be. However, when Craig fainted, all that pride left and Tweek was now worried.

"Shit! h-hey..." Tweek bends down and stares at the unconscious boy. "Oh god...what the fuck did I do!?" Tweek exclaimed. He tries shaking Craig to wake him up, but the boy wouldn't budge. "Oh Jesus..." Tweek didn't know what else to do, so he used his powers to carry Craig back to his room. Once Craig was in his room, Tweek puts Craig on the bed. "Oh thank god..." Tweek sighed, he looks down and blushes when he realized he was very close to Craig's bare naked chest. Tweek stands up and moves slowly away from the bed.

Tweek sighs and knew he went too far on this. Tweek decided to give the boy a break and hope the boy will think this was a dream. Tweek went to the living room and grabs the camera on the ground. He returns to the room and sat down at Craig's desk.

"Jesus...this is a nightmare..." Tweek groans as he looks up. Tweek stares at the camera and decides to see a couple of photos. "Huh...he's actually pretty good..." Tweek said. He looks at a couple of pictures of animals, of plants, of a couple of people he doesn't know. When Tweek reached the picture of Craig taking his selfie, Tweek smiled when he saw how awkward Craig looked when he took it. Tweek can already tell this boy doesn't take that many selfies. "He does have nice blue eyes..." Tweek blushed when he stared at Craig's eyes. Tweek blushed at what he just said and puts the camera down on the desk.

Tweek stares at the sleeping boy for a bit before disappearing.

Tweek has learned that this new tenant isn't so bad as he thought. Tweek overheard the conversation Craig had with whoever was on the other line. Tweek felt bad for scaring him last night. Tweek sighs and plays with Craig's camera a bit while he was busy talking.

When Craig came back with a new person, Tweek could tell that this Kenny guy is a huge flirt. Tweek wasn't sure he liked it. He especially didn't like it when Kenny touched Craig's butt.

"What the fuck Kenny!? Craig exclaimed

"Sorry, but it's really your own fault for having a nice ass," Kenny laughs. Tweek became curious. He wanted to see it, but not with this flirt around.

So once Kenny left and Craig was cleaning up, Tweek went behind him and stares at Craig's ass. He blushed. Tweek doesn't know what possessed him to doing it, but he pokes Craig's ass.

Mortified at what he did, Tweek decides to hide in the crawlspace until Craig went to bed. That was when Tweek would come out and decide to go into the photos that Craig has taken.

The next day, Craig has already left to help his friend with whatever they were doing, which means Tweek had the apartment to himself. Tweek wanted to play more with Craig's camera, but unfortunately, Craig has taken it with him. Sighing, Tweek has no idea what he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

Tweek suddenly sees something sticking out underneath Craig's bed. Curious, Tweek picks it up and blushes when he sees it's a gay dirty magazine.

"Sweet Jesus..." Tweek squeaked. Tweek throws it on top of Craig's bed and tries not to look at it.

After about twenty minutes, Tweek caved in. Tweek sits on top of Craig's bed and opens the magazine. A lot of the guys on it were very muscular and shiny. Tweek blushed when he noticed that the pages that had tabs on it showed pictures of blonde guys. Tweek wondered if Craig has a thing for blonde people. While reading through the magazine and trying to wonder what is Craig's type, he didn't realized that Craig was home and was staring at him.

When Tweek looks up, he froze. He fucking screwed up...again.

"...Uh....um..." Tweek wanted to say something, but he had no idea what to say. That was when Craig ran out of the room and left. "W-wait!" Tweek shouted out, but Craig was gone. Tweek screwed up.

Thing got worse when Craig hasn't come back to the apartment for about a week. When Craig did show up, Tweek was ready to apologized, but realized that Craig only came back to get his stuff before leaving again. Tweek wanted to stop him, but when he saw Craig shaking in fear, Tweek stayed silent. He felt hurt when Craig simply walks through him as he takes his stuff and leaves the apartment.

Tweek hoped and hoped that Craig would come back. He would look outside the window and see if Craig was going to be there. However, as days past, Tweek realized that Craig wasn't coming back because of him.

So when Craig does come back, Tweek was so happy to see him, but of course he didn't want to scare to boy even more, so he remained invisible, even if the boy kept calling for him.

However, as soon as Craig called him a pussy, Tweek caved in and show himself.

They finally met...and it went terrible in the end.

Tweek couldn't believe Craig would say something so offensive to him. Then again, he was dead, but that didn't make him feel less bad about it. It wasn't his fault that he died after all.

Tweek has been hiding in the crawlspace, only peeking out to watch Craig doing his daily routine. However, after Craig goes to sleep, Tweek would go into Craig's camera and be part of Craig's photos. This was the closest thing to making him feel like he was finally outside, like he was seeing the outside world again.

However, things were bad when Craig got sick.

Tweek was still in his crawlspace when he hears a loud thumping sound in the living room. When he poked his head out and see what was going on, he was shocked to see Craig unconscious.

"Oh no!" Tweek picks Craig up, but froze when he felt how abnormally warm Craig was. "Nnnggg...you fucking idiot...you shouldn't be moving so much if you're this sick..." Tweek quickly brought Craig to his room and started changing his clothes. Tweek blushed when he reached for the pants, but he put his thought aside and continued changing Craig to something more comfortable.

After Craig was in bed, Tweek went to the kitchen and started preparing some soup. He used the recipe his own mother made for him when he was sick. Once the soup was done, Tweek went to Craig's bedroom and placed the soup on the nightstand next to the bed.

Tweek sits on Craig's bed and looks at the sick boy. "I-I hope you get better soon..."

Tweek went invisible, but he continued to sit on Craig's bed, waiting for the boy to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, if you haven't yet, follow me on my [tumblr!](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


	3. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just want to say thank you for the support and love for this story. I'm glad most of you are enjoying it and I'm glad you're all enjoying where the story is going so far.
> 
> I will be updating I Hate Tweek Tweak soon, so don't you fret about that, and as for Little Monsters...Jesus...I didn't think you'd all get that worked up for the new kid, especially for someone who's technically an OC and stuff, but thank you for showing how much you care for them. I won't spoil anything else for the story until I actually update it, but I'm pretty sure most of you are going to hate me when I do update that story. Sorry...but that's what you get for reading such an edgy story!
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

He was still there.

Craig knew that the ghost was still there, watching him. Craig can tell that Tweek is still around considering the fact that he saw bits of hair phasing through the door of the crawlspace. Craig also knew the ghost was still here since he kept feeling eyes on him whenever he comes to the kitchen or living room.

Craig was getting annoyed.

Craig wanted to tell the ghost to fuck off and leave, but knew he shouldn't be rude, after all, the ghost did say he doesn't know how to leave. Craig wondered if there was a way to get a ghost to pass over or something, but so far, all of his online research weren't very helpful.

"God fucking damn it! Even the library can't help me!" Craig hissed.

"Shh!"

Craig flips the person off and continued trying to find anything he could use to help him get this ghost out of his apartment.

"I didn't now you were into paranormal stuff dude," a familiar face caused Craig to turn his head and scowl. Stan Marsh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I need a book on animal evolution and this library is open to the public so-"

"No I meant...why are you here? Aren't you attending a different college on the other side of town?"

"I am, but the library over there is closed for renovation, so I thought I come here since this is a public library and all," Stan said.

"Ugh," Craig sighed as he continues to grab a couple more books before leaving."

"Hold it, I heard you and Kenny are like friends now," Stan said.

Craig scowled, "so what? He let me stay at his place when I was having some...problems..."

"Well...I thought since you're friends with him...maybe we could-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"..."

"And whatever else you're going to say, it's a definite no."

"Same asshole as ever Craig," Stan sighed.

"Gee, really?" Craig sighed as he continues walking off.

"Um...you know...if you're having some ghost problems or whatever, I heard there's this website that knows how to get rid of ghosts."

"And you believe them?"

"No seriously dude! People actually tried it out and it works! People even recorded themselves doing it and thanking the website!"

"...Fine...give me the name of the website and I might check it out later..."

Stan smiled and took out his notebook. He ripped up a page from it and started writing the website name on it. Stan then hands the piece of paper to Craig.

"Hope this helps."

"Yeah...thanks," Craig said and continues leaving.

He hopes he never encounters Stan ever again.

* * *

Craig didn't know what he expected. The website was real, so Stan wasn't lying about it, but Craig didn't know if it was legit or not. It seemed kinda shady considering it wasn't the most searched thing on the web. However, since Craig was out of options, he'll just look over the instructions and see what he can find.

_Ghost haunting your mansion?_

Nope.

_Ghost haunting your bathroom?_

No.

_Ghost haunting your toast?_

What the fuck? Is that an actual thing?

_Ghost haunting your apartment or home?_

Bingo.

Craig clicked on the tab and immediately saw instructions on how to rid of ghosts.

`If the spirit is an angry spirit, you must trap it by putting salt around it. Pure salt is recommended since it's stronger, but otherwise, any type of salt is fine, just be sure to apply more salt once in awhile while you're trying to rid the ghost.`

Craig recalled he does have salt in his pantry, it wasn't completely pure, but he was sure he had enough. Then again, if Craig remembered, Tweek wasn't really angry or anything, a bit annoyed that someone moved into his home, but not angry. Craig continued reading.

`Now if the ghost isn't angry and is simply stuck, continue to surround it with salt. The salt is use to protect yourself, but also to trap the ghost. Even if the ghost is to cooperate, there's still a high chance a ghost doesn't want to leave the place its haunting, especially if the home originally was theirs before they die.`

Guess Craig was using the salt either way. Sorry Tweek.

`Now after you have trap the ghost, simply say "oh spirit, leave this place and move to the other world. You don't belong here anymore. You must move on and never return. No longer shall you haunt the realm of the living. You must move on. Move on!" Say these words to the spirit and the spirit will leave. If the spirit doesn't leave right away, then continue throwing salt at it and keep saying these words over and over until they finally start vanishing. Your ghostly problem will be solved after this.`

After that was simply a rating on how helpful this was. Craig simply closes the tab and starts preparing everything. Craig went to his kitchen and grab the salt. Craig then heads over to the crawlspace and knocks on the door.

"Tweek?"

Nothing.

"Tweek...I know you're in there, so come on out and let's...talk..."

"...Y-yes?" Tweek poked his head out and looks at Craig.

"...Look man...I'm sorry for being an asshole and stuff...I know it must be hard for you and shit. Hell...you basically got murdered and die in this apartment...."

"Y-yeah..." Tweek said, but Craig noticed that Tweek was coming out more.

Once Tweek was out of the crawlspace, Craig secretly put salt behind the ghost. "Listen man, it was wrong of me to tell you to leave...especially since you have obvious problems right now..."

"Y-yeah...and...I'm sorry I got a bit angry back there..."

"No no...I deserve it, I do tend to anger a lot of people...whether I do it on purpose or not...and I just want to say...."

"Y-yeah?" Tweek was surprisingly close to Craig's face. Craig could see the color in Tweek's eyes, even though he was transparent and all.

"I just want to say...I'm going to make sure you leave," Craig then surrounds Tweek with the rest of the salt and formed a messy circle around him.

"W-what?" Tweek looks around and was confused when he saw Craig surrounding him with salt.

"Don't worry Tweek, you'll be moving on soon enough," Craig said.

"Okay...but what's with the salt?" Tweek asked as he stands up and tries to walk, but an invisible force suddenly stops him. "Ow...what...what is this?"

"Wow...that actually worked...actually now that I think about it...how the fuck did you make that soup? I'm pretty sure salt was in it..."

"I just levitate it, I never actually touched it..."

"Huh...well then this might actually work," Craig said.

"W-what will work? Craig, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it Tweek, you'll move on and I'll have this apartment to myself. It's a win-win type deal."

"....You really don't want me here?" Tweek said, his voice was small, almost like a whisper.

"...I just...I can't have a ghost in my life. My life is suppose to be simple and boring. It's also suppose to be logical, so having a ghost in the mix ain't cutting it. I'm sorry..."

"..."

Craig takes out his notebook and reviewed the words he saw on the website. He started reciting them. "Oh spirit, leave this place and move to the other world. You don't belong here anymore. You must move on and never return. No longer shall you haunt the realm of the living. You must move on. Move on!"

Tweek was confused until his arm started sizzling. "A-ah!"

"Shit...you're still here..."

"I-I don't like this Craig...p-please stop!"

"Hold on...just...um...just let me throw more salt on you and keep saying it," Craig grab some more salt and threw it at Tweek.

"Ah! Shit! That hurts! Please stop Craig!" Tweek plead as his body started sizzling and burning.

"Oh spirit, leave this place and move to the other world. you don't belong here anymore. You must move on and never return. No longer shall you haunt the realm of the living. You must move on. Move on!" Craig repeated. He kept throwing more salt at Tweek and kept reciting the words.

Tweek fell to the ground and had tears in his eyes and his body started burning. "Craig! Stop! Please! I don't like this! Please!"

"Come on...just...just hold on a little longer...you'll move on e-eventually," Craig said, but his confidence was already gone once Tweek screamed in pain. Craig kept throwing more salt on Tweek and reciting the words, "oh spirit, leave this place and move to the other world. You don't belong here anymore. You must move on and never return. No longer shall you haunt the realm of the living. You must move on. Move on!"

"Ah! Please! I don't want this! Please! Please!" Tweek looks at Craig, screaming.

"O-oh spirit, l-leave this place and move to the other world. Y-you don't belong here anymore. You must move on and never return. No longer shall you haunt the realm of the living. You must move on. Move o-on..."

Craig finally stopped when he hears Tweek sobbing."

"Shit..." Craig drops his notebook and breaks the salt circle. "Tweek...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I'm so so sorry...are you alright?"

Tweek was silent as he laid on the floor, not once looking at Craig.

"Tweek?"

Tweek suddenly floats up and glares at Craig. Craig's heart stopped when he saw the ghost's angry face.

"Fuck. You. Don't ever do that ever again!" Tweek shouts, Craig noticed that the entire room was shaking and a couple of plates and cups smashes on the hard, wooden floor. Tweek then disappears, leaving Craig feeling scared and a shitty.

"Shit..." Craig said. If he sees Stan again, he was going to make sure to kick his ass for giving him this idea.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, the entire apartment have been quiet. No noises at night, no objects moving, and no little yelps. Craig thought that Tweek was gone, but he would see a quick blur moving past him whenever Craig was up at night.

Craig felt guilty. He felt like a complete asshole for putting Tweek in pain. Craig wanted to apologize, but knew he should give the ghost some space, especially since it seems the ghost is capable of shaking his apartment and break things.

Craig was seriously stressed out.

"You know what you need Craig, you need to go on a date."

"...What?"

"Hear me out. You have been single for quite some time dude," Clyde said.

"He has a point," Token said.

"...I'm starting to regret having you guys come over to hang out..."

"Come on Craig, you hadn't dated anyone since high school, I think it's time you get out there and find the love of your life," Clyde said.

"Not sure about love of your life, but at least meet someone new. You won't be young forever," Token said.

"Ugh...I don't now...I barely know anyone in my classes," Craig sighed.

"Well...this is why I made you a Tinder account!" Clyde smiled as he held up his phone and showed Craig's surprise profile.

"When the fuck did you make that?"

"Um...maybe a couple of weeks ago..."

"Clyde..."

"Come on man, I knew what type of guys you like, and I even tried my best to be like you! You already got a couple of matches too!"

"...I don't know..."

"Well it doesn't matter...I may have already set you up on a date with this one guy that seems perfect for you."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Come on, live a little!" Clyde smiled.

"...Fine...but I swear, if he's the touchy type, I'm bailing," Craig said.

"Don't worry, I chat with this guy for awhile, he seems nice."

"Huh...maybe you should be the one dating him then," Craig smirked.

"Sorry, but I still have my heart for Bebe," Clyde sighed dreamily.

"Dude, just give up on her already, didn't she say she's in a new relationship just last week?"

"Y-yeah...but I can tell it ain't serious! Besides...we still had that moment when I helped her out with her little project..."

"She was using you as a model for her dresses since she needed someone with your....features," Craig said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No...but you could lose a few pounds here and there dude," Craig smirked.

"Fuck you! I'm not fat!" Clyde exclaimed.

The two friends chuckle at him and continued to talk and eat their snacks. By the time it was time for Token and Clyde to leave, Craig made sure to schedule his blind date on his calendar.

"...Well...I guess I do only live once..." Craig muttered, he went to bed, but couldn't sleep. He was a bit nervous for his upcoming date.

* * *

The date actually went well. The restaurant was nice, the music was a bit corny, and the food was okay. It was simple, which Craig loves.

"And then, my friend dunked his entire head into the fucking ball pit, and he lost his hat, so we spent almost an hour trying to find it."

"Jesus, that's sad," Craig snorted.

"I know, and you know what, I realized that there was an easier way to get his hat back, but seeing him looking around in the ball pit was too hilarious."

"I wish I could have seen it," Craig smiled. They reached Craig's apartment and Craig opened the door. "Well...this was...actually cool..."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you finally, you seemed cool when we chatted."

Craig looked at him and felt a bit guilty, he knew he had to tell him. "I got to be honest...that wasn't me..."

"Huh?"

"My friend Clyde made a profile for me and he was the one talking to you. I only found out about you a couple days ago...I'm sorry," Craig said.

"...To be honest...I had a feeling. For one thing, in the chat, you were said coolio a lot..and not once have you said that during our date."

"Yeah, I keep telling Clyde that that wasn't a word, but he won't listen to me," Craig sighed. Craig looks at his date and gave him a smile. "This was nice...and I wouldn't mind doing it again..."

"Well...why don't you invite me in before we call this date over."

"Um...I don't know...I don't really like having people over on the first date," Craig said.

"Oh come on, after realizing I wasn't talking to the real Craig Tucker, I thought it be nice knowing the real you now."

"...I guess you have a point...alright. Come in," Craig opened his door wide and let his date inside.

Craig grabbed some sodas from his fridge and the two sat on the couch. They started talking normally and enjoying each other's company. Craig will admit, the guy was interesting, but he wasn't sure he was the right one.

Craig doesn't know how it started, but they were now kissing. It started with a quick peck on the lips, then it became longer, and now they were straight out making out on Craig's couch.

Craig flinched when he felt a hand on his sides and going lower.

"Um...no," Craig said as he pushes his date's hand away from him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Craig's date started kissing him again and was trying to take off Craig's shirt, but Craig wasn't having any of it.

"Dude, I said no," Craig said as he pushes him away.

"Come on, everyone knows that people use Tinder to mess around."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Craig scowled. So much for this guy being nice. "I think you need to leave."

"Come on babe, don't be like that, we still barely got to know each other you know." Craig's date suddenly pushes Craig down and pinned his hands.

"Dude, get the fuck off!" Craig exclaimed as he struggles to get out of his date's grasp.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle."

Craig glares at him, but inside, he was terrified. Craig started shaking and closed his eyes when he felt his hands on his body.

Suddenly, those hands were gone and when Craig opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his date in midair.

"What the fuck! What's going on!?"

"...Tweek?" Craig whispered.

Tweek suddenly appears and glares at Craig's date.

"W-what the f-fuck?"

"Get out," Tweek said as his face melted and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Tweek drops Craig's date on the floor. "If I see you hurting Craig again, I'll be sure to haunt your dreams until you die!"

Craig's date nods their head and quickly scrambled to his feet and left the apartment. Craig simply sat there as he watched his date leave.

"...Why'd you do that?" Craig asked.

"H-he was hurting you...and even though I was mad at you for what you did...you didn't deserve that shit..."

"...I'm sorry..." Craig said.

"...D-don't worry about it...I've been thinking about it and well...you were just trying to help me move on...you just didn't realize it could hurt me...so...I forgive you," Tweek said.

There was suddenly sobbing.

Tweek turned his head and was surprised to see Craig crying. "A-are you...crying?"

Craig sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away. "N-no..."

"...Yes you are..." Tweek sighed as he sits next to Craig and looks at him.

"Just leave me alone," Craig sniffled, he tried to hide his face from Tweek.

"...." Tweek suddenly leaves and Craig wondered if Tweek was actually going to leave him alone. Instead, Tweek came back with Craig's camera and he puts it down on the coffee table.

"W-what are you doing?"

"...You know...I really do like your photos. They really are beautiful," Tweek said.

"What?"

"I especially like the photos of people. Every time I go in there, it makes me fell like I'm hanging out with them...though I know they don't talk to me...but it makes me feel less lonely..."

"....So what? Anyone can take a picture..."

"Yeah, but not everyone can make their pictures look beautiful...you have a real talent, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"...Y-you think so?" Craig looks up and stares at the ghost.

"Y-yeah...I mean...I've never had so much fun entering photos, and they are so realistic and beautiful, that it feels like I'm actually there, at the places you took your photos."

"...You really like them...don't you?" Craig wiped his eyes and smiled at the ghost.

Tweek felt his cheeks getting warm when he saw Craig's smile. "Y-yeah...I really do."

"....You know what...I guess having you around won't be so bad..."

"Huh?"

"Just don't make me regret this decision..."

"Wait...what are you...d-does this mean I-"

"Yes Tweek...you can stay...and I guess we're going to be roommates..."

"R-really!?" Tweek beamed.

"Yes, just don't do anything weird at night though, I need my sleep you know," Craig sighed.

"Oh thank you!" Tweek suddenly lunges forward and tries to hug him, but instead, he accidentally enters Craig's body.

"What the fuck?"

"Woah...this is new..." Tweek said, but caused Craig's mouth to move.

"Are you...controlling my body!?"

"I-I think I am?" Tweek said in Craig's body.

"Well stop that and get out!"

"O-okay!" Tweek gets out and Craig felt a shiver down his spine.

"N-never do that again," Craig glared.

"I'm sorry!" Tweek exclaimed.

The two spent the rest of the night discussing rules and what they should and shouldn't do while they live with each other. Craig has also promised Tweek he will help him move on without hurting him.

For that, Tweek was thankful.

* * *

Tweek was inside Craig's camera again. Craig has told Tweek he took some new photos and that he was more than welcome to explore them. Tweek was happy that he could see and technically be part of Craig's photos. Whenever Tweek's inside one of the pictures, it felt like he was actually there, even if nothing is actually moving, but at least it wasn't two dimensional in there, so he was free to walk around, only if it's in the photo itself.

Tweek soon reached the picture where Craig took his selfie. Tweek doesn't know why he always comes back to that particular photo when Craig looked so awkward in it. Nonetheless, Tweek smiles when he sees Craig's failed attempt at a selfie. Tweek would walk next to that Craig and look at him. He couldn't see his entire body, so his body was cut off, similar to the photo. At first, it was creepy for Tweek, but he soon got use to it.

"Jesus...you really don't take that many selfies do you?" Tweek muttered to himself as he examines Craig's face. "...At least your face is kinda cute..." Tweek blushed at what he said. Tweek then looks at Craig's lips, it was formed into a smile. Tweek doesn't know why, but he leans closer and kiss the photo of Craig. "Gah! W-what am I doing!?" Tweek blushed. He quickly gets out of Craig's camera.

Once he was out, he was now in Craig's room. Tweek looks at the bed and saw Craig sleeping soundly, his mouth was slightly open and he softly snores. Tweek couldn't help but think it was cute. Tweek remembered what he did in Craig's camera and blushed even more.

"Jesus..." Tweek whispered.

Craig suddenly made a small noise and was now sleeping on his right side. Part of Craig's blanket falls below Craig's shoulder.

"..." Tweek walks closer to Craig and pulls the blanket over Craig's shoulder. Tweek then stares at Craig and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy. "...." Tweek suddenly stares at Craig's lips and couldn't help but wonder what they feel like. "...." Tweek leans in and gently gives a quick peck to Craig's lips.

Tweek quickly pulls away and leaves Craig's room. Tweek then enters the crawlspace and sits there. Tweek puts his hands over his lips and started blushing.

"J-Jesus..."

If Craig was awake, he wouldn't have felt anything anyways, but to Tweek, he felt something spark inside of him. His lips tingled after he kissed Craig.


	4. Filters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Instead of just finishing Little Monsters like I should, I'll just randomly be updating this story so the suspense will build up and all of you will be angry at me! Muhahahahaha!
> 
> JK, I'll be sure to finally finish up Little Monsters soon, just...wait...alright, I do have school after all.

Living with someone who wasn't a family member was too new to Craig. He wasn't sure if he likes it or not. The first week of having Tweek as a roommate was a bit stressful, similar to when Craig realized that there was a real life ghost living in his apartment. Craig would always get scared in the morning when he sees Tweek in the kitchen. By the third week, Craig was slowly getting use to it, even getting a good night sleep after such a long time. By the fifth week, Craig didn't mind having the ghost around, especially if he can cook.

"This is good," Craig said.

"Thanks, it was a good thing you still have some bacon in your fridge," Tweek said.

"...You know you don't have to make me breakfast every morning, I can do that for myself," Craig said.

"I know, but since you can't cook that well and fast food is not an option anymore, I might as well make myself handy since we'll be stuck together for awhile," Tweek smiled.

"...Whatever man," Craig said then took another bite of his bacon and eggs.

Craig wasn't sure what his relationship with Tweek exactly is. He assumes they're just two strangers living together, but gradually, Craig and Tweek would chat with each other when they don't have anything to do and they would greet each other in the morning and at night. So Craig believes they might be friends. Friends with a ghost...never thought that would be a thing.

Though the two are living together as roommate, Craig was still curious about Tweek's life. He wondered why his roommate killed him, he wondered if he got justice, why was he still here? So many questions, but Craig knew that Tweek doesn't know the answers to all of them.

"...Do you hate the guy?"

"You mean...my ex roommate?"

"Yeah."

"...Weirdly enough...I don't..."

"Seriously? I would totally hate someone if they killed me without a reason."

"I know...but...when I was still living with him and before he killed me...he was my best friend. He understood me...I just...kinda wish I knew what he was going through...so that I could have helped him."

"Well it's too late now, he's in jail for life and you're...well...a ghost...it's the end of that I guess."

"...You know what I really regret though..."

"What?"

"How quick my death was, it felt like...it happened...and it's over way too soon."

"Huh...that...sucks," Craig said.

"Yeah...it fucking does," Tweek sighed.

The two decided to never bring up Tweek's death ever again, not because it was a sensitive topic, it was because there was nothing to talk about. It happened, the killer is gone, and Tweek was still here for some reason. That's it. End of story.

The two continued to live their lives together. Craig wasn't sure if this was considered a new routine for him, but he wasn't complaining. A nice warm cook meal everyday, a not so annoying roommate, and knowing how to fix certain things in the apartment when something goes wrong. Craig was sure he could get use to living with Tweek in no time.

* * *

"Why are you bringing him over here?" Tweek said angrily.

"...Cause he's my friend and I sorta owe him dinner," Craig said.

"But that guy is a total flirt! I saw him touching your butt!"

Craig blushed and glares at the ghost, "okay, don't mention that ever. Secondly, he's not...that bad."

"You hesitated with that last part! Gah! I don't trust this Kenny guy! Why are you friends with him!?"

"I don't know, he seems better than his other three friends I guess. Especially Cartman."

"I don't know who that is!"

"You're lucky then," Craig sighed as he finished packing his stuff for school.

"I still don't like him around you..."

"What's your deal? You never met Kenny before," Craig said.

"I don't need to know him to know that he's a total asshole!"

"Tweek, I'm an asshole. We both know that. So calling him an asshole is an exaggeration."

"Ugh! You know what, fine! Bring him over, it's not like I'll make anything for him, even if you ask!"

"Good because I wasn't going to ask you to make something. I'm ordering take out."

"W-what...y-you weren't even going to ask me to make dinner for you?" Tweek looked down, fidgeting a bit. Craig wasn't sure why Tweek looked a bit hurt.

"Look, your food is god damn delicious, but I'm sure Kenny will get suspicious if I showed him something that wasn't take out. I don't want him to know about you," Craig said.

"Why?"

"Um...cause you're a ghost, and I'm sure people would freak out...then again...Kenny doesn't freak out that easily."

"...So it's not because you're embarrassed by me?"

"Embarrassed? What? Tweek, what's with you today? You're not sick are you?" Craig asked.

"S-sick? Of course not! Ghost can't get sick!" Tweek said, his face was surprisingly warm.

"Okay...weirdo," Craig sighed. He puts on his backpack and started heading out.

"W-wait...are you sure you have to bring him here? Can't you just see him at his place?"

"After being there for awhile? No way. I'm pretty sure Kenny will think I want to move in with him if I visited his place again," Craig said.

"Nnnggg..."

"Just relax Tweek. He'll be in and out before you know it."

"...A-alright man...but I'm not going to like it!"

"Don't care. See you later." With that, Craig left, leaving Tweek standing in front of the front door.

"...Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, wanting to pull his hair out. He was not going to like having Kenny at their apartment.

By the time Craig came back home with Kenny close behind him, Tweek can already tell that Kenny was going to be touchy all night.

"Thanks again for inviting me for dinner," Kenny said.

"You sure you don't want Karen over?"

"She'll be fine. She's hanging with your sister and your family," Kenny said.

"Alright, but don't blame me if she starts taking the habit of flipping people off," Craig said.

"Better than being drunk all of the time," Kenny joked then swung his arm around Craig. Tweek's eyes widen as he watches them in the crawlspace, he did not like how Kenny had his arm around Craig.

"Hands off," Craig sighed as he pulls Kenny's arm off of him.

"Aw, is Craig being a bit shy?" Kenny smirked.

"You're here to have dinner with me, not to flirt with me," Craig said.

"Who said I couldn't do both, while adding in getting you into bed," Kenny grinned.

"I swear McCormick, if you don't shut up, I'll be sure to bury your body somewhere deep and dark," Craig sighed as he grabbed his phone and started ordering take out.

"Take out huh? You really should learn to cook man," Kenny said.

"I can cook...just...not fancy stuff..."

"Please, you can't even make a simple cake without burning it," Kenny said.

"...You can always leave and eat somewhere else," Craig glared.

"I'll behave, I promise."

"Hmph," Craig ordered in and the two watched some TV as they wait for their food.

"...You're place is starting to look nice man," Kenny said.

"Thanks," Craig said.

"I see that your rat problem has been resolved," Kenny said.

"Yeah..." Craig paled at that memory.

"You know...you were really acting weird back then..."

"Yeah well...I wasn't use to my new place...that's all," Craig sighed.

"Okay...but you were really freaking out, I can tell man," Kenny said.

"Will you drop it. Why don't we do something else while we wait," Craig sighed.

Kenny looks at him then smirks, "with pleasure." Kenny suddenly pushes Craig on the couch and smirks at him.

"I meant doing something productive," Craig hissed as he glares at the blonde.

"This will be productive! Come on, we're both single dudes," Kenny said.

"I'm gay and you're not."

"Well I'm pansexual, that counts for something," Kenny smiled.

"Kenny, I swear to god that if you don't get off of me right this second, I'm going to-" Suddenly, something fell on top of Kenny's head, knocking the guy out. "The fuck!?"

"Craig! Are you alright!?" Tweek exclaimed as he showed himself and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Tweek, what the fuck did you do!?"

"I knocked him out because he was going to rape you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"He wasn't going to rape me! He would never go that far dude!" Craig exclaimed as he looks at Kenny's unconscious body.

"B-but he was-"

"He's my friend Tweek, he would never go that far! God fucking damn it, how am I suppose to explain to him what happened when he wakes up?" Craig groaned.

"...I-I'm sorry Craig..."

"Sorry ain't cutting it Tweek! You could have killed him!"

"I-I made sure to just knock him out!"

"That doesn't mean it's alright! Jesus fucking Christ!"

Tweek started getting angry all of a sudden, he didn't understand why Craig was so mad at him for a simple mistake. "Well it's your fault that you hang out with such a pervert!"

"Oh no, you don't have any right to be angry at me!"

"I so do have the right! If you didn't hang out with him then maybe I wouldn't be doing this!"

"Well if you weren't acting so weird around him then none of this would have happened!"

"W-well...if you haven't moved in then maybe I wouldn't be acting weird!"

"Well if you had just moved on or something, then maybe we wouldn't be sitting here and being pissed off at each other!"

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you!"

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

The two didn't face each other on the couch. Craig crossed his arms and looked at the wall to his right while Tweek looked at the wall to the left. Both ignoring the fact that Kenny is still on the ground, unconscious.

It was Tweek who broke the silence by suddenly laughing and laying back. "J-Jesus Christ...what are we doing? Why are we acting like an old married couple?"

Craig looked at him and sighed, "I don't know man, I guess that's what happens when you get yourself a roommate..."

"Well me and my old roommate never acted like that before...then again...he did kill me," Tweek sighed.

"...I'm sorry I got mad at you, you were just looking out for me."

"No...I'm sorry for knocking your friend unconscious...I should just trust you and who you hang out with...though your taste in men are awful," Tweek sighed.

"Ha ha," Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. The tension between the two finally resolved. "What now? How am I suppose to explain this to Kenny when he wakes up?"

"...I-I got an idea!" Tweek said.

After a bit, Craig placed Kenny on the couch and positioned him as instructed by Tweek. Tweek then flies towards the ceiling and unscrewed the light bulb from the light fixture. Tweek then drops the light bulb, making sure it smashes on the ground.

"Did you have to do that?"

"It has to look convincing," Tweek said.

"Fine...but you owe me a new light bulb."

"Sure, I'll just use my ghostly credit card," Tweek rolled his eyes as he finished preparing everything.

Once the two were done, they took a step back and were surprised at how convincing they made it look like a light bulb hit Kenny's head.

"...You sure this'll work?"

"Trust me, when I was still alive, a light bulb would always come loose from there and knock anyone underneath it out," Tweek said.

"I'm surprised you haven't died from that instead..."

"W-well...I have a fear of sitting underneath a light fixture, you never know when those things will come loose..."

"Hm..."

The two suddenly hears groaning and Tweek quickly vanishes as Craig grabbed the broom.

"Ugh...what happened?" Kenny winced as he touched his head.

"My light bulb came loose and fell on your head, knocking you out," Craig said.

"Really? Jesus...and you've been standing there sweeping up the mess?"

"Yep," Craig said as he continued sweeping.

"You're lucky I don't have a good enough insurance to sue you for this," Kenny said.

"How about I get you some ice for your head and chow down on some chow mein," Craig said.

"Food's here already?"

"Yep, now you want to eat or keep whining like a baby?"

"...This isn't over Tucker," Kenny said before he stood up and the two headed towards the kitchen to eat their food.

Craig looked back and saw Tweek at the crawlspace. Tweek gave Craig a thumbs up and Craig did the same. Everything was peaceful after that.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe he bought it!" Tweek said as he helped Craig clean the dishes.

"Yeah...that was a good plan of yours," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "yeah well...you need to trust me more."

"...I think I will," Craig said.

The two continued washing up in silence. Craig would occasionally take a peek at Tweek, he was wondering what was up with Tweek all day. Why was Tweek angry with Kenny? Why did Tweek hit him in the head? Why was Tweek so emotional all day? Craig didn't understand. He would ask, but didn't want to cause the ghost to be angry again.

"....I took some new photos during my classes today," Craig said.

"You did?" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...I thought...you might want to see them tonight?"

"I would love that!" Tweek smiled.

Craig looks at the ghost and smiled, "great, I hope you'll like the pictures I took."

"When it comes to you, all of your pictures look beautiful to me," Tweek said.

Craig started blushing, he was use to hearing compliments by strangers before, but hearing them from Tweek made him feel shy and embarrassed.

"Please, they're not that great..."

"Yes they are, I always feel like I'm actually there when I'm inside your camera...like...like I'm actually outside after such a long time..."

"...You've really been stuck here for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah...and...I wish everyday that I could see the sky without looking outside the window..."

"..." Craig suddenly remembered the ghost raccoon that was in his photo a long time ago. Originally, he thought he made it up or it was his eyes tricking him, but after meeting Tweek and realizing ghosts are real, he came to the conclusion that the raccoon in his photo was real as well. "...Tweek...I think I may know how to get you out of the apartment...at least for a bit."

"Huh?"

"I think...if you stay inside my camera...I'll be able to take you outside," Craig said.

"W-what? How would that work!?"

"I don't know, you're the ghost here," Craig sighed.

"...I-I don't know Craig...w-will it hurt...like when you did that salt thing?"

"...If it starts hurting you, I'll stop and take you back inside."

"...You promise?"

"I promise, I won't let anything hurt you," Craig said.

Tweek looks at the boy in front of him. Something inside of him made him feel nervous but happy at the same time. It felt like his insides were twirling around and fluttering everywhere, he wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he was glad to have someone as kind as Craig with him.

"Thank you Craig," Tweek smiled.

Craig looks at the ghost before smiling himself, this caused the ghost to feel even more strange. "I'm going to bed now...you're free to go inside my camera whenever," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...I'll do that," Tweek said, looking at the ground.

"By the way...please stop reading my magazines, I know you've been reading them when I'm out or during the night..."

"W-what!? How'd you know!?"

"I have a system dude, so I can tell when someone has been touching my stuff, that goes for a ghost like you," Craig said before leaving room.

"Nnnngggg! I-I swear I'm not doing anything weird with them! I was just curious!"

"Sure you were," Craig called back.

"I swear! It was only because I was curious!" Tweek shouted.

Just like that, the fluttering feeling inside of Tweek's chest went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is, I promise I'll make it longer in the next update!
> 
> So the reason I brought up Tweek's death in this chapter is because I want to clarify that Tweek's death isn't the main focus of this story, it's more of the relationship between Craig and Tweek. I would have like to make Tweek's death into a main plot point, but decided against it since the way I introduced how Tweek died felt...well...weak and terrible. I would have rewrote it, but I couldn't think of a better idea to replace it when I wrote it, so we're stuck with ex roommate killing Tweek thing.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, that's the point of bring up the death thing again, just to clarify that it's not really important, or at least not anymore. It happened, it's been somewhat resolved, it's over. End of story with that one. So please do not think too much about it and just focus on the real main point of this story.
> 
> With that, thanks for reading this chapter and hope you look forward to the next one!


	5. Snapshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating that much folks! I've been busying myself with not only tumblr stuff but also I've been indulging myself with some Asian dramas I found and became addicted to. So if you noticed any emotional and dramatic stuff here, it's probably because I've been bawling over stories I saw in a drama or something.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Tweek was nervous. He has never been outside the apartment since his death, he wasn't sure what's going to happen, he wasn't sure if this will work at all.

"You ready Tweek?" Craig asked once he was near the exit.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek said inside Craig's camera. Tweek wondered if he should hold onto something before they start leaving the apartment.

"If you start feeling uncomfortable, I'll turn back around and we'll head back home," Craig said.

"O-okay..."

"On three. One. Two. Three..." Craig started moving forward. The closer they were to the door, the more Tweek became anxious. Tweek closed his eyes once Craig's hand started pushing the door open.

Nothing. There was no pain, there was no force pulling the camera, there was nothing. Tweek opened his eyes and sighed in relief once he noticed that he was fine.

"Guess we found a way for you to leave the apartment," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...thank god," Tweek sighed.

Craig smiled at the camera in his hands and started walking. "I'm not sure how much has change since you were still alive, but if you're confused by something, just tell me and I'll explain."

"Thanks Craig," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, but became nervous when a lady walking by gave him a strange look. Craig simply ignored her, but held the camera up a bit. "And um...just keep your voice down okay. I don't want to freak people out with a talking camera."

"A-alright, I'll try to be silent," Tweek whispered.

Craig nodded and kept walking to school. The two finally reaches Craig's college and Tweek was amazed by how everything was different, yet familiar.

"Did you ever attend this place?"

"No...but I have visited the campus when I was looking at colleges," Tweek said.

"I see..."

"It all looks...the same from back then...yet still different. Like that fountain. That's new."

"...It would have been nice if we went to the same school together. Maybe we could have been friends," Craig said.

"....W-well...we're friends now..."

"True," Craig said.

The two reached Craig's first class and Craig quickly grabs a seat in the back, he then places his camera on top of the desk.

"You sure you should be sitting all the way back here? Wouldn't it be better to sit in the front?"

"Nah, if I sit in the back, no one can bug me," Craig sighed.

"Antisocial much?"

"You better believe it," Craig chuckled.

Tweek smiled inside the camera and tried his best to see through the camera lens. The classroom wasn't big, so Craig won't have trouble hearing the professor, Tweek hoped. There weren't that many students inside right now, probably since it was still early. When Tweek asked Craig why they were leaving so early, Craig said it'll be easier to bring him with less people around. Less people, the better.

"What class is this anyways?"

"It's astronomy," Craig said.

"Well of course it's astronomy Tucker, did you forget?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke.

Tweek looks around till he sees a student with black hair, grey eyes, and a smirk on his face. Tweek already doesn't like this person.

"Ugh, just leave me alone Jeremy," Craig sighed.

"Well if you weren't talking to yourself like a weirdo, then maybe I wouldn't have bothered to even speak to you," this student, Jeremy said.

"Well if you're so bothered in talking to me, then why talk to me in the first place?"

"Watch it Tucker, just because the professor likes you doesn't mean you can act like a punk," Jeremy said.

"Yeah yeah, why don't you get your jealous ass away from me and back to your seat before something happens," Craig said then flips him off.

"Why you little-"

"Careful, if I recall...if you start another fight then you'd be kicked out," Craig said.

"...Pff...whatever..." Jeremy then leaves and heads back to his desk where his friends were.

"What an asshole!"

"Hm..."

"I mean...what kind of jerk would talk to you like that!?"

"Uh huh..."

"Seriously! W-what a prick!"

"Yeah...but he has a nice butt."

"...What!?" Tweek shouted so loud that the camera started shaking. Craig had to grab the camera before anyone noticed. A few people looked, but Craig simply put on a blank face and hope no one noticed.

"Shut up. I was just joking," Craig sighed.

"D-don't joke like that man! I'll get the wrong idea!"

"Sorry. Believe me, I was a bit interested in him when I got here, but he started showing his ugly side when I got a better grade than him on a project we were doing."

"I-I see..." Tweek was glad that Craig wasn't interested in that jerk anymore, but that still didn't ease the feeling inside Tweek's stomach. More students soon arrive, and class started once the professor came. Everything was normal once class began, but that didn't help ease Tweek.

Once class ended, Craig packed his stuff, grabbed his camera, and was about to leave.

"Hey Tucker, don't think I'll forgive you from earlier," Jeremy said once Craig exited the classroom.

"Whatever man, while you continue obsessing over the little things I do, I'm going to enjoy life and not talk to you," Craig said and continued walking.

"Fuck you Tucker!"

"Jesus, does that jerk ever take a break from harassing you?"

"Nope, but I learned that if I ignore it, he'll eventually get bored and leave me alone for awhile," Craig said.

"Jesus man, I always thought you'd be the type to fight back or something," Tweek said.

"I am...or I use to. When I was still in high school, I always got in trouble for kids like him being a smart ass. Now that I'm on my own, I kinda got to learn to control my temper. Can't risk getting kicked out, you know."

"Huh...so a bad boy turning a new leaf?"

"...You could say that," Craig said.

While walking, the two overhears a group of girls talking about Craig.

"It's Craig!"

"Sh! He'll hear you!" Too late for that.

"Gosh, he's so cute..."

"Yeah...too bad he's gay though."

"Oh why does the good looking ones have to be gay?"

Craig simply rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring any gossip about him. However, Tweek couldn't ignore it and started feeling a bit pissed at those girls.

"If those girls know that you're gay, shouldn't they just give up on their feelings for you already?"

"Sh! Keep your voice down, we're near a crowded area," Craig said.

"I'm just saying..."

"...I mean...it is a bit bothersome, but it's not like I can control how they feel..."

"S-still, shouldn't they be a bit considerate on how you feel about it!?"

"Dude, I honestly don't care. As long as they don't bug me about it, I don't care if they have a crush on me," Craig said while looking around and making sure no one was listening to them.

"W-well you should care!"

"Huh?" A girl turns around and stares at Craig. "Did you...say something?"

"Uh...it was..it was the wind!" Craig said and quickly got out of there. Once Craig found a place where there wasn't anyone around, Craig holds up the camera and glares at it. "Can you be any louder?"

"I-I'm sorry Craig..."

"Dude, you could have gotten us both in trouble! Imagine what people will think if they realize ghosts exist!"

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Craig," Tweek said.

"...It's fine...just...please be careful next time okay...I don't want you to get hurt or anything," Craig sighed.

"...Craig...are you worried about me?"

"Of course I am dude, you're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Craig said.

Tweek stares at Craig through the lens, and even though Craig can't see his face, Tweek was smiling happily.

"Thank you Craig," Tweek said.

"....Don't thank me, it's common sense."

"Still," Tweek chuckles.

Craig blushed a hit, feeling a bit shy. "Alright, enough talking and me standing here like an idiot, I need to get to my next class."

"Right," Tweek said.

With that, the two continued the rest of the day without any problems or worries.

* * *

Craig was finished with his last class and he was leaving the classroom.

"Shit..."

"What's wrong?"

"The elevator is full and there's a huge crowd of people around," Craig sighed.

"Are there stairs anywhere here?"

"I guess, but it's going to be a long way down," Craig sighed, but does leave to find the stairs.

"How come no one is using the stairs?"

"Either because no one wants to or since that we are on the seventh floor, no one wants to climb all the way down," Craig said.

"Well at least it gives us a moment to talk," Tweek smiled.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well...I wanted to thank you for bring me outside..."

"Hey, don't thank me yet. All I did was show you what my school looks like, I haven't really took you outside anywhere," Craig said.

"Still...it's nice to see things that isn't from the window of the apartment or images from your camera. I feel like I can finally breathe...well...if I could do that anyways," Tweek chuckles.

"...Well...once we're off of campus grounds...why don't I show you around town, it's still daylight," Craig said.

"I'd like that," Tweek smiled.

Craig smiles a bit and continues walking. Craig suddenly stops when he reaches a window on the fourth floor.

"Why'd you stop?" Tweek asked.

"I'm feeling inspired," Craig said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh...I want to take a photo of this view," Craig said.

"Wow, I finally get to see you at work," Tweek smiled.

"...I wonder if it'll work with you in my camera," Craig said.

"I'll just turn myself invisible and make sure to not get in the way if that'll help," Tweek said.

"Thanks," Craig said. Craig lifts up his camera and points it at the view he was seeing through the window. Craig then presses the button and got a perfect picture.

"It's beautiful, like always," Tweek smiled when he found himself in the new photo that Craig took.

"Hm....I think this one will be part of my collection wall," Craig said.

"You like it that much?"

"No...but it's a nice reminder that we finally got you out of that apartment," Craig smiled. Tweek smiles and looks at the image happily.

"Wow Tucker, are you such a loner that you actually talk to that camera of yours?" A familiar voice suddenly said.

"Ugh, really? Bugging me even here? I thought you were one of those lazy fucks that would rather use the elevator than the stairs," Craig said.

"Please, I'd rather take the stairs than share it with a bunch of sweaty losers," Jeremy said.

"Craig, let's just go," Tweek whispered.

"Right," Craig sighed and was about to keep walking down, but suddenly, Jeremy grabs his camera. "Give that back!"

"Jesus, this is such an old camera. Ever thought of buying a new one?"

"My grandma gave that to me, now give it back."

"Aw, is little Craig upset that his stupid camera might get busted?"

"The only thing that'll be busted is your fucking face!" Craig grabs his camera and strap the camera around his neck.

"Watch your tone Tucker, I'm still pissed from this morning."

"Oh boohoo, why don't you cry me a river," Craig sarcastically said.

"Craig..." Tweek warned.

"I said watch it!"

"You know what, you really need to grow up dude and just leave me alone. I've never done anything to you. So why don't you stop being an immature jerk and leave me be," Craig sighed. Craig turned around and was about to leave.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Jeremy shouted before pushing Craig. 

"Shit!" Craig cursed when he found himself losing his footing and was about to fall.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

Craig closed his eyes and waited for his face to hit the stairs. He was probably going to bleed from this, or worse, crack his skull. Craig waited for the impact, but after a bit, nothing. Craig opened his eyes and found himself floating.

"W-what the fuck!?" Jeremy stumbles back once he saw Craig floating, or more like a figure popping out of the camera and catching Craig.

Tweek used all of his might to hold up Craig before he gently places Craig down. His right foot was still in the camera, so he was going to disappear, but his body started spazizing and he kept going from visible to invisible.

Once Craig was safely on the ground and was no longer in danger, Tweek turns his head and glares at Jeremy menacingly. "Don't touch my Craig!" Tweek screamed, causing a light bulb nearby to explode.

"A-ah!" Jeremy quickly stands up and ran past Craig.

"Shit dude, you probably scarred him for life," Craig said as he looks down and watches Jeremy run down the stairs until he was no longer in sight.

"H-he could have killed you man!"

"Yeah, he'd probably would have," Craig said.

"Don't be so calm about that! You...you could have died!"

"...."

"God...I was so worried...I thought...I thought you'd...you'd..." Tweek suddenly found himself crying.

"...I didn't know ghost can cry..."

"....We are emotional wrecks...so crying doesn't seem too far off..." Tweek sniffled, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

"...Huh...no one has ever cried for me like that...well...maybe except for my family...and Clyde...especially Clyde..."

"T-this doesn't mean...I-I'm a c-crybaby..." Tweek sniffled, trying to wipe his tears away.

"...." Craig turns towards Tweek and gave him a gentle smile, "thank you. Thank you for saving me."

"...I'm just glad you're okay," Tweek sniffled. Craig smiled and walks towards the ghost. Tweek was surprised when Craig attempted to hug him. "W-what are you doing? You can't hug me..."

"I know...but...I might as well try," Craig said.

"...You're weird," Tweek sniffled, but had a smile on his face.

"Yeah...but so are you...guess we're a perfect match," Craig said.

"...Yeah," Tweek blushed. The two stayed like that for a bit, however, Tweek accidentally moved forward, causing his right foot to get out of the camera. "A-ah!" Tweek exclaimed in pain.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed when he looks at the ghost. Tweek started spazzing out and his body was not becoming more transparent. "Tweek!"

"A-ah...it hurts...it r-really...hurts," Tweek collapses on the ground.

"W-what's going on? W-where are you going?"

"I don't...I don't know...this has never...h-happened...Craig...it hurts...it hurts so much!" Tweek teared up as his body started disappearing.

"Y-you are going back to the apartment...right?" Craig asked, feeling worried.

"I don't know...I don't...a-ah!"

"Damn it...just get back inside the camera!" Craig exclaimed.

"I can't...I can't move....a-ah...it fucking hurts!" Tweek screams.

"Tweek! Come on man, you got to move! At least try to get back to the apartment!" Craig exclaimed.

"A-ah! It seriously hurts...I don't even know where I'm going...."

"Tweek! Please...please don't...don't go!" Craig exclaimed. He tried to grab Tweek's hand, but his hand only phase through his. Craig started shaking in fear as he watches Tweek continue to disappear. "Tweek..."

"...Craig...if...if I don't come back..." Tweek's voice was now distorted, "I...I want to at least tell you this...before...I go..."

"Come on...you'll come back...you just have to...of course you'll come back..." Craig said, he suddenly felt his cheeks getting wet. He was crying.

"...Craig...I love you..."

"...What?"

"...I love...you..." Tweek closed his eyes as he finally disappeared.

"Tweek? Tweek? Tweek!" Craig exclaimed. Craig continued to shake as tears continued falling.

* * *

Craig rushes into the apartment and throws his stuff on the ground, not caring if something was damaged.

"Tweek? Tweek! Are you here!?" Craig exclaimed. Craig looks around the apartment and hoped to see the ghost. "Tweek!" Craig kept shouting. Craig heads to his bedroom, then to the bathroom. Craig opens his closet door, then he checked the kitchen. Craig checked the living room, and checked every room that was in the apartment.

Craig still couldn't find Tweek.

"Damn it...come on...Tweek! Please come out!" Craig exclaimed. Craig kept looking around till he remembers the crawlspace. Craig quickly gets down on his knees and opens the small door.

He was met with nothing but darkness.

"...Tweek..." Craig sits back, not sure what to do. "Tweek...come on...you got...you got to come back...you just....you can't....you can't fucking leave me after that! You just can't..." Craig made a fist and felt his fingernails digging into his skin. "W-we were suppose...to see the town...we were suppose to enjoy today...today was suppose to be filled with good memories...you weren't...you weren't..." Craig started crying, his nails were digging deep into the skin of his palm, causing blood to come out. "Tweek...please...please come back...please..."

"....Nnngg...." Craig was startled when he hears a noise. A familiar noise. "Nnnggg....a-ah..."

Craig stands up and tries to find the location of the noise. Craig suddenly sees a light in the middle of the room. "Tweek?"

"Nnnnngg...." Suddenly, the light started glowing bigger and bigger until it became blinding. "Gah! Oh Jesus!"

Craig closed his eyes when the light became too much, but once the light finally subsided, Craig opened his eyes and felt relieved when he saw the familiar ghost.

"Tweek..."

"T-that...that really hurt...ow...fuck..." Tweek groaned as he stumbles a bit.

"..." Craig walks towards Tweek and suddenly tried to punch him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Tweek exclaimed and took a step back.

"I seriously want to punch you right now!"

"W-what!? Why? What did I do?"

"For making me worry...for making me think I would never see you again! F-for...for making me feel...like this..."

"...I'm...I'm sorry?"

"You better fucking be! Don't ever do that again!" Craig exclaimed.

"I-I won't...but...does that mean I can't go outside anymore?"

"Of course you're going outside...you just got to be careful!"

Tweek stares at the boy and suddenly felt happy, seeing the boy acting like this. "I will, I promise to be very careful next time."

"Good...Jesus fucking Christ! You scared me half to death here! I actually ran all the way here, hoping you would be here..." Craig sighed as he leans against the table behind him.

"...." Tweek walks closer to Tweek and attempts to hug him.

"Hey...what are you doing? You can't hug me remember?"

"Well you tried hugging me earlier...so why can't I?"

"...."

"Thank you for worrying about me..."

"...Like I said...it's common sense to worry...especially when...you said that to me..." Craig started blushing.

Tweek suddenly remembers what he told Craig when he thought he was going to disappear, Tweek started blushing and looks down.

"I um...I thought I was going away for good...I um...p-please ignore what I said..."

"Tweek."

"It was a joke! Of course it would never work between you and I! I mean...I'm dead and you're alive! There's no way..."

"Tweek."

"Please don't hate me! Oh god...please just pretend I never said anything! I...I-"

"Tweek, shut up!" Craig exclaimed. Tweek stayed quiet and looks at Craig. His face was completely red. He wasn't sure what to do. Craig looks at the ghost and takes a deep breath. "...It's weird...yes...I mean...a ghost and a human being...it's seriously...weird..."

"...Y-yeah..." Tweek said, his heart felt like breaking.

"...But then again...we're weirdos ourselves...and I did say we were a perfect match..."

"...Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is...if you still um...if you want to..." Craig's face was really red as he tries to find the right words, "I just um...want to...fuck...don't make me say it...I'm not that great with words man..." Craig blushed as he stares at Tweek with an annoyed look.

Tweek stares at Craig and suddenly felt like crying. Tweek tries to hug Craig, not caring if his arms are slightly phasing through him. "I can't believe you're giving me a chance..." Tweek laughs.

"...Honestly...I think dating a ghost is way better than dating a living person. At least you're dead already if you ever upset me," Craig smiled.

"...I'll jut be happy and ignore that," Tweek smiled.

Letting out a sigh, Craig sits on the couch and sits back. Tweek walks over and sits next to him. Tweek then places his hand over Criag's and the two sat their silently, happy knowing that the other will always be by their side.


	6. Can I Take Your Picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm finally ending this story, and I wasn't planning on ending it any time soon, but I'm ending it because honestly, if you drag a story out for too long, you tend to lose interest and want to abandon the story. Actually, this is what happened to the story, Rejects. I tried so hard to find a perfect way to write the next chapter, but I ended up hating what I wrote and felt like I had no clear idea what I want this story to have nor where it should be going, so sadly, I ended up deleting the story because I have lost interest in it and I didn't want to write anymore for it.
> 
> That is the reason why I'm ending this story, I didn't want to delete it since a lot of you like it for some reason and I didn't want to get rid of it since it was one of my earlier stories I was proud of, so I'm just going to end the story once and for all, I'll do the same for the Last Alien soon since I also don't want to drag that one for too long, and once I finished ending both of these stories, I'll put most of my focus on one shots and of course Heroism is Dead, I am trying to discipline myself to focus on one multi-chapter story at a time, so once Heroism is Dead, then I'll work on another multi-chapter story if I have one, which I'm pretty sure I will considering the amount of ideas I have. Oof.
> 
> So yeah, hope all of you aren't mad at me for deleting Rejects and ending this story as well as Last Alien, but you'll have to admit, I barely update those stories and I feel like it needs to end before it drags on way too long.
> 
> Hope you like the ending and look forward to the ending for Last Alien coming soon!

Craig looks up at the ceiling above me. Craig can here the timer ticking behind him. Craig honestly hates knowing that these sessions are timed, but he's also glad, it lets him know that these sessions don't last that long and that he'll be out of here before he knew it.

"How are you Craig?"

"Fine," Craig sighed.

"I can tell, you wrote that you've finally been getting some sleep...you don't even need to take your medication anymore."

"...Yeah," Craig sighed.

"Is the photography helping you?"

"I've told you before, it has ever since I started taking pictures," Craig said.

"I know Craig, just making sure," the doctor then writes something in his notepad, "I've actually went to a gallery yesterday, they had some of your work on display, it's quite beautiful."

"Thanks," Craig said.

"...You know Craig...I hope you can allow me to be not professional here...but...you seem happy. Something good happen?"

Craig thought of Tweek. He's waiting for him at home. He'll probably be making something for him...maybe something not complicated since he's still not that powerful to move stuff, but he'll probably be making something nice and warm when Craig gets home later.

"You could say...I met someone," Craig said.

"Oh? Is it a man or woman?"

"It's a guy," Craig said.

"I see," my doctor smiles at me, "do you like them?"

"..." I thought of Tweek smiling at me, I thought of the many things he has done for me, and I thought of all the stuff we been through these past couple of years. "Yeah...I like him...I like him a lot."

"That's nice," my doctor said. "Well Craig...judging from how you've been doing....I say you're better now..."

"Really?"

"Yes, you no longer have trouble sleeping...you seem content with your life, and you don't seem like you're having struggles with life anymore. I'm glad."

"...Does this mean this will be the last time I come here?"

"Well...technically no, you do have one more session next month...but...I don't think you really have to come, so we can say that this is your last session with me," the doctor said.

"Thank god..." Craig sighed.

The doctor laughs, "I know you're not a big fan of having these therapy sessions, but I'm glad we met, you're a brilliant young man with a kind heart, I hope you know that," the doctor said.

"...Thanks," Craig said. "Can I go now?"

"Well...we still have a few minutes left...but I supposed-"

"Thanks for everything doc, goodbye," Craig gets off the couch and grabs his jacket before he left the doctor's office.

"...Hm...he must really like his boyfriend of his," the doctor said before laughing to himself.

Craig quickly headed home, he couldn't wait to see Tweek. Once he reached the apartment, he quickly headed towards the kitchen area and smiled when he sees Tweek making some sort of stew.

"You're home early," Tweek said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yep, I wanted to see you," Craig said.

Tweek blushed and walks towards him. Tweek then hugs Craig and Craig hugs Tweek back. Though the hug was a bit awkward, Craig didn't mind, he was glad to see Tweek.

"I made stew, I thought you'd like something warm after being at the doctor's office for awhile," Tweek smiled.

"Thanks babe," Craig said.

Tweek blushes and started looking around, "I-I'm still not use to you saying that...you know..."

"It's already been a year since we started dating you know," Craig sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting use to it by now?"

"I know...I'm really happy when you call me stuff like that...but it's also really embarrassing!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig noticed that the stew was over boiling, "your stew is burning."

"Oh god!" Tweek quickly heads back to the stove and turned down the heat.

Craig smiled and starts putting his stuff away. He then grabs the mail that Tweek must have picked up while he was gone, he frowned when he saw a familiar letter from Jeremy.

"Oh god..."

"Is it from that asshole again?" Tweek asked from the kitchen.

"Yep, he still hasn't forgotten," I sighed. "Just be glad no one listened to him when he tried telling people about it."

"Jesus...you don't think he'll try something...will he?"

"If he does, you can easily haunt his ass and make him think twice when trying to threaten us," Craig smiled.

"Y-yeah, I'll be sure to scare him good! No one touches my Craig and gets away with it!" Tweek grinned.

"Easy there, no need to be a vigilante, especially a ghost vigilante," Craig sighed.

"Still...I never want anyone to hurt you," Tweek said.

"...And I never want anyone to hurt you," Craig smiled.

"Pff...as if anyone can hurt me," Tweek laughs.

Craig smiles and sits down. He suddenly look at Tweek and saw Tweek fading a bit, he's been doing this ever since he and Craig started being together. Craig couldn't help but worry what this could possibly mean.

"...Hey Tweek...wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Huh? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"I can skip one day, besides...I really want to take you somewhere," Craig said.

"Oh...well okay, I'd love to go somewhere with you," Tweek smiled.

Craig smiles back at him and proceeded in looking at the mail. Craig still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling inside his stomach.

* * *

Craig decided to take Tweek to the forest he went when he was a kid. It's been a long time since he came here, but once he stepped into the woods, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"This place is really beautiful," Tweek said inside Craig's camera.

"Yeah, I actually took a lot of pictures here when I was younger, got a lot of inspiration from this place," Craig said.

"Really?" Tweek asked as he looks through the lens.

"Yeah...actually...I think I remember seeing my first ghost in these woods," Craig said.

"What?"

"Yeah...I remember seeing a dead raccoon...and seeing a ghost in the picture....it was weird," Craig said.

"Hm...you think we'll see any other ghosts?"

"I don't know...aside from you and that raccoon, I've never seen another ghost," Craig said.

"Is that why you kept telling Clyde that you don't believe ghosts are real when you moved in?"

"I honestly thought the raccoon in the photo was a error, heck...I forgotten about that picture till I met you," Craig said.

"Well now that you know ghosts are real, I wonder if that raccoon is around," Tweek said.

The two decided to settle in an open space area and Craig sat down, letting the dry leaves crunch underneath him. Craig then raised his camera and took photos of his surroundings.

"This is beautiful," Tweek said.

"...You wanna come out? I'm sure you'll be okay if you had one leg still in the camera or something," Craig said.

"Alright," Tweek leaves the camera, making sure a leg is still inside, he then looks around and smiles at the view. "It's even more beautiful when I'm actually seeing it."

"Isn't it?" Craig smiles.

Suddenly, the two spots something moving. It was a raccoon, but it was transparent.

"Look, it's a ghost!" Tweek exclaimed.

The raccoon sniffs up at Tweek and then starts walking towards Craig, it suddenly climbs on top of Craig's lap and takes a nap there.

"Hey...do I look like a bed to you?" Craig sighed, he thought of trying to move the raccoon, but remembered his hand will just phase through it.

"Look! More animal ghosts!" Tweek said. Soon, a bunch of squirrels, raccoons, and a deer started heading towards the two. Tweek smiles as he gently pets the deer, but starts laughing when he sees all the little animals climbing on top of Craig. "They must really like you."

"I...I don't know how to feel about this..." Craig said as all the little animals started cuddling up to him. "I'm just glad these guys can't bite me or else I'd have to deal with getting rabies," Craig sighed as he gently puts his hand down and let the squirrels on them to climb down.

"I thought you like animals?" Tweek said as he starts petting a raccoon.

"I do...but I don't now how I feel about dead animals..." Craig said.

"Well you like me, don't you?" Tweek smiles.

"...Of course I do," Craig said, his cheeks were slightly red.

After a bit, Tweek lays down and Craig does the same. The two look up at the sky and enjoyed the day together. However, Craig looks back at Tweek and could see Tweek fading even more around his legs.

"...Hey Tweek...can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered...what would happen if you did go away? You know...move on?"

"...Sorta...I just assumed I'd be with other dead people or something...or maybe reincarnate and live another life? I'm not sure how this all works honestly..."

"...Do you...ever think of moving on?"

"Huh? What's this all about, Craig?" Tweek asked as he sits up and stares at Craig.

"Come on...don't tell me you haven't noticed," Craig sighed as he stares at Tweek's fading leg. "You're going to leave soon...aren't you?"

"...I don't know...I really don't know what is happening to me, Craig," Tweek sighed as he lays back down.

"...Are you scared? Of moving on?" Craig asked.

"...Yeah...I am," Tweek said.

Craig looks at him and places his hand on top of Tweek's, but his hand simply phased through his. "I'm scared too."

"...M-maybe we can find a way for me to stay...and...and we don't have to worry...and-"

"Tweek...even I know that isn't going to work," Craig sighed.

"...I just...I don't want to leave you..."

"I know...and I don't want you to go either...but...wouldn't our time together be even more special?"

"Huh?"

"We don't know what will happen in the future, we don't know where you'll end up, but I do know that what we do now is the most important...so Tweek...why don't we look forward to today instead of what will happen tomorrow," Craig said.

Tweek stares at Craig then chuckles, "you just have to be logical don't you...maybe that's why I love you," Tweek sniffles as he wipes his eyes.

"...I love you, Tweek," Craig said.

"I love you too..." Tweek smiled.

The two continued to lay on the ground together, Tweek placed his hand on Craig's as they watched the blue sky above. Craig knew that Tweek leaving will happen one day, and he doesn't know how to prevent it, but until that day comes, he'll enjoy these special moments with Tweek.

* * *

In the distance, you could see an man in his thirties walking up to a grave. He places a bouquet of flowers on the grave as he smiles at it.

"Craig! There you are! Come on before we're late, it's not everyday my sister gets married."

"I'm coming I'm coming you ass, just let me have my moment here in peace will you?"

"Yeah well Karen would really like to see you at her wedding you know?" Kenny sighed

"Don't worry Kenny, I'll be sure to be there. I just...I just want to say hello to an old friend of mine," Craig sighed.

"Alright, well I'll be in the car with Clyde and Token, just hurry up alright? I can't take anymore of Clyde crying," Kenny sighed as he leaves.

Craig shakes his head and looks back at the grave. Craig smiles sadly at the grave and slowly crouches down. "Hey Tweek," Craig started, "I hope you're doing okay." Craig then places his hand on the grave and traces his finger on the letters engraved in. "I miss you."

It has been ten years since Tweek finally left and moved on. It was around the same time that Craig's camera broke actually, so Craig lost two things he hold dear to his heart. His grandmother's camera and Tweek. Still, Craig was glad that the ghost he fell for has finally moved on, and he hoped that Tweek was happy...wherever he is.

"I love you, Tweek," Craig said. Craig suddenly hears the car honking and he knew he needs to wrap this up. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be sure to tell you the full details about Karen's wedding," Craig smiled. Craig turns around and starts leaving. "I'm coming you ass! Quit honking the fucking car!"

Once Craig left the graveyard with his friends, the grave started glowing and a transparent figure stares as the car starts leaving. The figure smiles and sits on top of the grave.

"I love you too, Craig," the figure said before disappearing.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Now you're probably wondering why I did call Craig a fuck boy through out this chapter...well technically four times. The reason...I cannot get rid of what Tricia said in the game, like seriously, that's just hilarious to hear Craig's own sister calling him a fuck boy XD


End file.
